


A pak nezbylo už nic…

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 15+, Angst, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Murder Mystery, a ne neprozradím kdo je vrah, ale znáte mě..., ani jaký bude konec, ano bude se tam umírat, based on And There Were None, detektivní příběh, dokončená povídka, jsem velký fanda toho posledního BBC zpracování, na motivy příběhu Deset malých černoušků, tajemno, v češtině, z Azirafalova pohledu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Otevřel oči a zamrkal. Před přídí loďky se rozkládal nějaký ostrov. Na místě, kam zřejmě mířili, byla písčitá pláž s malým molem a vytesanými schůdky vedoucími přes skaliska nahoru, kde mimo všudypřítomné zeleně stál jen jeden, honosně vypadající a dříve jistojistě bílý dům…Aneb… příběh o jednom zlomeném andělovi, jednom izolovaném ostrově, deseti nadpřirozených bytostech a jednom vrahovi. Založeno na příběhu Deset Malých černoušků od Agathy Christie.//An ineffable story based on 'And There Were None' by Agatha Christie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Část první

**Author's Note:**

> Už dlouhou dobu mě lákalo opět něco napsat. A pak mě napadlo tohle... Povídka vznikla v podstatě za tři dny, kdy jsem nedělala nic jiného a naprosto mě to strhlo. Je až na pár posledních řádků dokončená a obetovaná od úžasné Kalamity Jane (díky moc). Pokud znáte předlohu, budete vědět, co čekat. Pokud ne... tak prosím berte na vědomí, že ano, bude se tam (ne moc graficky a popisně) umírat. A teď už je na Azirafalovi, aby vás tím příběhem provedl...

Azirafal spěchal. Už hodnou chvíli litoval, že nevyrazil z Londýna jen o pár minut dříve, to by jistě neminul ten spěšný vlak z Paddingtonu. Jenže on ho o dobrou půlhodinu minul a teď se musel trmácet pomalým osobákem, který zastavoval snad i u těch nejzapadlejších vesniček, kam i Boží oko dokázalo dohlédnout jen sotva. Kdyby se jen nevracel pro tu knihu, o které doufal, že ji využije. Nebo kdyby se jen pokusil vyrazit okamžitě…

Ale ne, z toho se nebude obviňovat. Přece jen – vzkaz o tom setkání dostal sotva pár minut poté, co se vrátil ze svého předchozího úkolu v Harlingtonu. A to vám byla, pane, cesta! Nikdy nepochopí, co lidi neustále nutí někam se trmácet, a ještě navíc těmi rychlými automobily!

Chtěl si právě ve svém obchodě se starobylými tisky v Soho uvařit pořádný šálek čaje na uklidnění a oddechnout si, že to má zdárně za sebou, když uslyšel nezaměnitelný zvuk osvícení doprovázející nebeskou poštu.

No, už aby to pekelný… ehm… psík spral. To mu nemohli dát alespoň na pár dní vale? Vždyť on si od té (díky Bohu) nepovedené apokalypsy ani pořádně neodpočinul, natož aby si užil zasloužených pár týdnů dovolené, na které měl snad po všech těch tisíciletích služby u Všemohoucího nárok, no ne?

_Azirafale,  
jsi nanejvýše žádán být dnes o jedné hodině po poledni ve Sticklehavenu, na zastávce v Oakbridge. A jistě ti nemusím připomínat, že se zázraky to nemáš přehánět._

_Gabriel_

Tak. To tam stálo.

Nejenom že musel na pobřeží jižního Devonu, ale ještě tam měl být dnes po popoledni!

Azirafal si složil hlavu do dlaní, frustrovaně si prohrábl kučeravé vlasy a zhluboka se nadechl.

Na odpočinek může rovnou zapomenout. Na svůj šálek čaje může taky zapomenout. V tuto chvíli měl pocit, že by nejraději zapomenul na celý svůj prokla – …prostě na celý svůj současný život.

ooOoo

Viděl je už z okna svého kupé. Gabriela, Uriel, Michaela a… Sandalfona. Všechny ve svých dokonalých, na míru šitých, a i na třetí pohled zcela nových oblecích. Viděl je a musel napočítat do deseti, aby se uklidnil. Nemohou na něj. Ne. Udělal všechno správně. Všechno tak, jak si to přáli, protože jinak… jinak by… jinak… Nemohl na to ani pomyslet.

Když vlak zastavil, namáhavě se zvedl ze svého vysezeného sedadla, vyjmul z poličky nad hlavou své zavazadlo a zařadil se do fronty vystupujících lidí. Věděl, že to Gabriela a ostatní jen popudí, když vystoupí mezi posledními, ale nemohl si pomoci, aby alespoň nakratinko neoddálil chvíli, kdy bude muset stanout před svými… bratry.

„A tady ho máme!“ zvolal Gabriel, jen co se Azirafalovy kožené polobotky dotkly dlažby nádraží. „Náš pozemský zástupce. Dal sis poněkud na čas, Azirafale, máme zpoždění!“

„Já… já…“ hlas se mu lehce zadrhl, než se přinutil pokračovat. „Já vás všechny zdravím.“

„I my tě všichni zdravíme, bratře,“ odpověděl Gabriel a usmál se tím samým přezíravým úsměvem, který umí jen on a pár vybraných individuí na vysokých pozicích mezi pozemšťany. Ostatní andělé na něj jen kývli a pokoušeli se tvářit, že neexistuje.

Dobře. To bylo asi lepší než jiné varianty. Při představě Sandalfona opět narušujícího jeho osobní prostor nebo výrazu Uriel, když za ním v přesile přišli, že si má okamžitě vybrat stranu…

Ne, zdvořilá přívětivost nebo předstírání, že neexistuje, byly rozhodně lepší.

„Takže můžeme vyrazit,“ zavelel Gabriel a všichni se poslušně vydali za ním.

Azirafal si povzdechl a s kufrem v jedné ruce je následoval jako poslední. Ani jeden z nich žádné zavazadlo neměl. Dokonce ani tašku přes rameno, což Azirafal považoval za poměrně zvláštní, na druhou stranu asi ale pomyslel, že čím kratší návštěva to bude, tím lepší. Pro něj a koneckonců asi pro všechny.

ooOoo

Ať už se ta schůzka nebo jednání, nebo co to mělo být, mělo odehrát kdekoliv, v Oakbrige to rozhodně nebylo.

U nádražní budovy na ně čekal taxík a naštěstí byl dostatečně prostorný na to, aby se Azirafal nemusel v tom letním teple mačkat na sedadle se svými bratry, ale měl pro sebe celou zadní trojsedačku.

Přesto si svou sametovou vestičku během krátké cesty popotáhl a uhladil asi dvacetkrát, než se donutil uklidnit natolik, aby se mu prsty třásly jen úplně malinko. Sevřel v nich jako kotvu své zlaté hodinky na řetízku. Tak. Lepší. O malinko lepší.

Bylo to dlouho, co je viděl naposledy. Dost dlouho na to, aby si začal říkat, že na něj v té záplavě úkolů možná už přece jen zapomněli. Nebo že mu možná odpustili. Ne, že by si snad myslel, že mu má být odpuštěno. Jediný, o jehož názor se zajímal, byl v tuto chvíli Všemohoucí sám, ale přece jen by bylo pěkné, kdyby jeho bratři po pěti letech trochu obrousili trhlinu, která během té zatrolené apokalypsy mezi nimi přerostla v propast.

Ale ne. On takové štěstí mít nebude. Bude trvat staletí, než by k něčemu takovému mohlo dojít, staletí než… staletí bez…

Otočil hlavu k oknu a přinutil se rozhlédnout po prosluněné krajině ubíhající kolem nich.

Bylo tam hodně zeleně. Travnaté louky a křoviska. A mezitím občas nějaký samostatný strom. A za tím vším, kam jen oko dohlédlo, šedivé moře.

Kéž by ho jednou spolklo, nemusel by pak procházet vším tím…

Prudká zatáčka ho donutila sebou cuknout a zachmuřeně se podívat na jejich šoféra. Byl to mladší muž. Tmavovlasý, s brýlemi. Tak sotva… kolik mu tak mohlo být, něco přes třicet? Jako by ho už někdy…

Ale ne, tady nikdy nebyl. A jistě ne v poslední době. Jednou, to bylo už dávno, se rozhodl navštívit pár míst z románů Jane Austenové, a tak se dokonce rozjel i do Plymouthu, už jen proto, že o něm byla zmínka v knize Rozum a cit, ale místo, na které teď mířili, bylo ještě hodných pár mil po pobřeží na východ. Někde mezi… někde poblíž South Downs, kde jednou… kde kdysi… Hmmm. Kdysi dávno měl takový sen, že se tam usadí. Že si tam najde domek. Útulný domek daleko od všeho toho londýnského shonu, domek s prostornou knihovnou, pohodlným nábytkem, příjemně vonící kuchyní, rozlehlou zahradou… Někde tady… někde poblíž v tomto kraji, ještě kousek dál na východ by to bylo.

_By. To. Bylo._

Automobil zastavil a začal vystupovací shon. Nikam nespěchal. Byl na řadě jako poslední. Jako obvykle. Sedící na místě, které je považované za to nejméně vhodné. Vyčleněný. Sám…

Ne sám, nikdy ne sám.

I všech nejtemnějších chvílích cítil Boží světlo. Stále v něm hořelo. Silnější než dřív. Protože přes to všechno, co se stalo, přese všechno, co musel obětovat a opustit, konečně zase cítil _Jeho_ přítomnost skoro jako v den, kdy na tento svět přišel.

Hlouček andělů s páteřemi rovnými jako stěna vypadal jako skupina obchodníků na pracovní schůzce. A přesně tak to bylo. Protože nebeské záležitosti se staly byznysem. Celkem výnosným byznysem, když jste v tom uměli chodit. Azirafal se o nic takého nikdy nezajímal. Byl spokojený tam, kde byl, a občas i s tím, co dělal. Mimo výslunní. A když měl společnost, byl dokonce víc než jen spokojený… byl… dalo by se říct šťastný.

Gabriel je zavedl na molo, kde čekala poměrně malá loďka. Azirafal si říkal, že je to podivný způsob přepravy, ale protože se jeho bratři tvářili ještě kyseleji než on sám, vlastně si v tom trochu liboval. Jediné, čeho se děsil, bylo, že teď bude sedět nějakou dobu přímo naproti nim. A že bude možná muset i zdvořile konverzovat.

No, tak ať už to má za sebou.

Kapitánka té malé bárky mu pomohla se nalodit a on se na ni přívětivě usmál. Také měl pocit, že ji snad už někde viděl… někde ne až tak dávno, muselo to být pár let zpátky, protože koloběh života lidí na Zemi byl někdy zatraceně rychlý… Ovšem takové bystré hnědé oči a hřívu tmavých vlasů by si jistě pamatoval. Pak nad tím v duchu mávl rukou a snažil se soustředit, aby nevyklopil ten střídmý oběd, který stihl zkonzumovat ještě během cesty vlakem. Teď mu došlo, že to asi neměl dělat…

„Takže… ehm… o co se jedná? Kam to míříme?“ zeptal se, aniž by svou otázku mířil na konkrétní osobu. Jak předpokládal, byl to Gabriel, kdo odpověděl.

„Jak jsem byl ubezpečen, jedná se o záležitost nejvyššího významu. Uspět na tomto jednání je naší absolutní prioritou.“

_Nejvyššího významu… Prioritou. Azirafale, jsi nanejvýše žádán…_

„Tady se… ehm… nejedná o schůzi jen našeho… oddělení.“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Gabriel a jeho fialové oči se podivně zaleskly, „schůzi nesvolal nikdo z našeho oddělení. Jde o záležitost spojenou s vyššími místy.“

„S vyššími…“ Azirafal polkl. „A jednat tedy budeme s…“

„S protistranou, přirozeně,“ vložila se do toho Uriel a Sandalfon sedící vedle ní se křivě pousmál.

„S protistranou…“ zamumlal Azirafal bez dechu. „To tedy znamená, že…!“

„Přesně tak, Azirafale, konečně budeme jednat o restartu konce světa. Právě, jak bylo Velkým plánem předpovězeno.“

Azirafal vytřeštil oči a rozhlédl se po svých bratrech. Andělech. Po těch, které kdysi zval svými přáteli.

_Ach ne…_

ooOoo

_„Azirafale, musíme něco udělat! Nějak ten běh věcí zvrátit!“_

_„Crowley… já nevím. Já… Já nemůžu!“_

_„Ale… vždycky je nějaká cesta! Copak není někde v těch tvých zatracených knihách nějaká poučka, nějaká klička, něco, co by…!“_

_„Já nemůžu, Crowley, mrzí mě to…“_

_„Co to říkáš?! Co tím při všech sedmi kruzích Pekla myslíš!“_

_„Já nemůžu.“_

_„Ty zatraceně co?“_

_„Mrzí mě to!“_

ooOoo

_To přece nemohlo…!_ Do očí mu vyhrkly slzy. Sandalfon v odpověď jen ještě víc vycenil zuby. Michael a Uriel si znechuceně odfrkli.

Gabriel se zamračil. „Bylo to dáno. Snad sis nemyslel, že náš velký triumf necháme jen tak padnout.“

Azirafal sevřel ruce do pěstí tak silně, až to muselo bolet. A přesto to necítil. Jeho fyzická schránka zůstala zapomenuta, jako by zamrzla v čase, zatímco jen zíral před sebe a snažil se, aby mu ta vnitřní bitva nezlomila vaz.

Jeho andělští kolegové, zřejmě spokojeni tím, že ho dostali tam, kam chtěli, s odhodlanými výrazy mlčeli. Zřejmě si připravovali slovutné řeči, přesvědčovací a úskočné taktiky. Azirafal se vlastně někde na okraji své mysli divil, že si nedělají poznámky. Pak se ale opravil, že to by pravděpodobně nepůsobilo dostatečně sebevědomě, a zavrhl takovou myšlenku.

Loď s rachotem odrazila ode břehu.

Zavřel oči a nechal zvuk motoru a houpání, ať je tím jediným, co dokáže vnímat. Protože koneckonců to bylo něco, co se dělo tady a teď a co bylo skutečné. Ruce z dřevěného sedátka za celou dobu nespustil.

Musel se dostat do nějaké formy transu, protože měl pocit, že uplynula sotva minuta od té doby, co zavřel oči, do okamžiku, kdy kolem sebe začal vnímat šum aktivity.

Otevřel oči a zamrkal. Před přídí loďky se rozkládal nějaký ostrov. Na místě, kam zřejmě mířili, byla písčitá pláž s malým molem a vytesanými schůdky vedoucími přes skaliska nahoru, kde mimo všudypřítomné zeleně stál jen jeden, honosně vypadající a dříve jistojistě bílý dům.

Byl to velký dům. Panský. Podobný třeba mohl sloužit jako letní sídlo nějaké bohaté rodině. Teď z něj byl asi nějaký hotel, místo pro odpočinek, relaxaci s všudypřítomným wellness, přesto Azirafalovi při pohledu na tu hranatou budovu zatrnulo.

Něco, jako by… něco…

Něco, co jistě mělo spojitost s nepříjemnými věcmi, které ho na tom ostrově čekaly.

ooOoo

Vystoupali po tesaných schodech až nahoru na skaliska, a jakmile stanuli na stezce vedoucí k domu, opřel se do nich vítr.

Zvláštní, pomyslel si Azirafal, bylo léto, a přesto měl pocit chladu, až si kabátec musel přitáhnout těsněji k tělu. Proč si jen někdo usmyslel vystavět dům na takovém opuštěném ostrově?

Pak mu ale zrak padl na průčelí domu a ten pohled mu vyrazil dech.

Gabriel, Uriel, Michael a Sandalfon jdoucí před ním se seřadili s pohledem upřeným na své… na protistranu, která tam na ně čekala.

Belzebub. Dagon, samozřejmě. Hastur a Ligur. A… Crowley.

Co mohl říct, Crowley se na něj nedíval. Bylo to těžké poznat, když na sobě opět měl ty své brýle, ale Azirafal se nemohl nabažit pohledem. Byl tak… tak…

Azirafal polkl a přinutil se do kroku. Crowley měl vlasy delší, než když se viděli naposledy. Rudé kadeře měl stažené dozadu v culíku, sluneční brýle pevně nasazené na očích. Jeho oděv měl jako vždy moderní střih, barva černá občas s nějakými odlesky, seděl na něm jako ulitý, na té štíhlé postavě. Na té…

Připojil se k zástupu svých bratří a čekal.

„Nuže?“ pronesl Gabriel.

„Ten zzzatracený dům nás nevpuzzztí dovnitř,“ ucedil Belzebub a Gabriel se v odpověď Bůhvíproč usmál.

„Ale samozřejmě. Musíme vejít společně. Takové bylo ujednání.“

„V mých inzzztrukcích nic takového nezzztálo,“ odsekl Belzebub, ale vlastně to vypadalo, že jsou s takovým ujednáním spokojené obě strany. Minimálně to znamenalo, že jim tam ti druzí nepřichystali nějaké nevítané překvapení.

„Tedy jsme domluveni,“ prohlásil Gabriel, který se zřejmě jmenoval vedoucím celé výpravy. „Po dobu jednání budeme důsledně dodržovat příměří. Žádné úskoky a manipulace.“

„Jizzztě.“

Démoni i andělé přikývli na srozuměnou.

„Tedy příjemný pobyt,“ usmál se Gabriel a zabral za kliku.

Zevnitř na ně dýchl chlad.

ooOoo

Předsíň byla prostorná, koberec, na který šlapali, nesl šedé tóny, nábytek zůstal v přírodních barvách dřeva. Všechno bylo spíše světlé, přesto tam panovala tíživá atmosféra.

Jejich kroky se rozléhaly liduprázdným domem, byli tam sami. Žádná obsluha, recepční, či snad domovník je nepřišel uvítat a Azirafal ani přítomnost žádné lidské bytosti necítil. Byl to pustý ostrov a jich deset na něm bylo samo.

Gabriel si spokojeně zamnul ruce a kývl na ně. „Ubytujme se a poté přistupme k jednáním. Sejdeme se za hodinu dole v konferenční místnosti.“

Azirafal si maně pomyslel, že Gabriel musel podobnou větu slyšet někde ve filmu, protože si neuměl představit, že by právě on dokázal navrhnout, aby se ubytovali a odpočinuli si, či se snad převlékli, ale přesně tak to bylo. A pokud to měl být čas, který oni čtyři věnují přípravě bojové strategie namísto odpočinku a vybalování věcí do přidělených prostor, pak ať.

S kufrem v ruce začal bezmyšlenkovitě stoupat vzhůru. I tady byl koberec stejně šedavý jako v předsíni a tlumil všechny jeho kroky. Zábradlí i schodnice byly z bílého mramoru, stěny zdobené jemným květovým motivem. Nahoře se nalézal světlík, který přinášel dovnitř sluneční paprsky. Azirafal se pousmál a vystavil jim tvář, možná to bylo poslední hřejivé teplo, které na nějakou chvíli ucítí.

Když zabočil za roh a začal se rozhodovat, na kterou stranu se má dát (pravou, samozřejmě), někdo ho chytil za loket a strhl ho k sobě.

„Co to…“ utrhl se na toho někoho, než jeho oči spočinuly na Crowleyho známé tváři.

„Co tady děláš?“ vyjel na něj démon podrážděně. Dýchal tak nějak plytce, jako by se muset držet zpátky. A možná že ano, protože jeho prsty se bezmála bolestivě svíraly kolem Azirafalovy paže.

„Já…“ Azirafal chtěl říct něco jako: _‚Mám plné právo tady být! Jsem důležitým členem týmu!‘_ ale nemohl se k tomu přinutit. Sklopil zrak. Crowleyho dotek ho také jako jediný uzemňoval. „Jsem tu jako zástup.“

Crowley prudce nasál vzduch nosem. „Nařídili ti to?“

Azirafal přikývl. Stáli blízko, tak blízko, ruka svírající madlo jeho kufru ho přestávala poslouchat. Byl to těžký kufr. Přesto se nějak nedokázal donutit pohnout.

„Tak to je nešťastné…“ pronesl Crowley po chvíli a Azirafal k němu zvedl hlavu. Za skly Crowleyho brýlí problesklo něco divokého, něco, co…

„Cože?“ zeptal se a odpovědí mu byl Crowleyho pobavený úsměv. Takový, který neviděl už dlouhou dobu. Takový, který předchází nějakému šibalství.

„Je nešťastné, že musíme trávit čas v takové společnosti, nemyslíš?“ odpověděl a pokýval na obě strany chodby, kde byly pokoje pro hosty.

„Ach, ano,“ přisvědčil Azirafal a připojil drobný úsměv, „ano, to jistě.“

ooOoo

Začátek schůzky měl připadnout na pátou hodinu. Podle obvyklých zvyklostí by se podával čaj a malé pohoštění, ale Azirafal něco takového ani neočekával. Přece jen, nebyl tu ve společnosti lidí, ale bytostí, které neměly s konzumací pozemských statků pražádnou zkušenost. _Jejich chyba_ , pomyslel si, než dodal: _A chudák já._

Přesto bylo příjemným překvapením, že ve svém pokoji mimo pohodlnou postel, komodu a křeslo se stolkem k odpočinku nalezl na tácu křišťálovou karafu s _Chateau Lafite 1875_. Ta volba ho překvapila, ba dokonce zaskočila, ani netušil, že ještě existují nějaké lahve, pak se ale pousmál a nechal se alespoň na chvíli unášet příjemnou vzpomínkou. Pět let zpátky, Londýn, srpnové podvečerní úterý v zadní místnosti obchodu, den předtím, než se dozvěděli, že jedenáct let hlídali úplně jiné dítě. Těsně před tím, než je události svedly tak těsně k sobě, jen aby je pak na konci všeho odtrhly od sebe a nechaly je krvácet. Ale lidský svět zachránili. _Tehdy ano._

„Tak na něj, můj milý, nechť tento svět zůstane zachován,“ zašeptal do ticha a pak zvedl skleničku, aby se napil.

Plné a lahodné, chutnalo stejně, jako si pamatoval, ba dokonce ještě o chloupek lépe. Pocítil příjemné brnění na jazyku.

A pak zrakem spočinul na stěně u okna. Visel tam malý, zarámovaný obrázek a v něm několik řádků ručně psaného textu. Marně si vzpomínal, že už někde něco podobného viděl.

Zaostřil na písmena a začetl se.

_Deset malých černoušků hostil děda Vševěd, jeden z nich se zakuckal, zbylo jich jen devět.  
Devět malých černoušků chtělo sypat kosům, jeden se včas nevzbudil, zbylo jich jen osum.  
Osum malých černoušků vyšlo si hrát před dům, jeden z nich se potloukl, zbylo jich jen sedum.  
Sedum malých černoušků šlo naštípat klest, jeden z nich se posekal, zbylo jich jen šest.  
Šest malinkých černoušků chtělo vybrat med, čmelák píchl jednoho, zbylo jich jen pět.  
Pět malinkých černoušků k soudu spolu míří, jeden z nich se soudcem stal, zbyli jenom čtyři.  
Čtyři malí černoušci nechali všech pří, jeden z nich šel pasti klást, do světa šli tři.  
Tři malincí černoušci šli ulovit lva, medvěd sežral jednoho, zbyli jenom dva.  
Dva malincí černoušci chodili dvě hodiny, jeden klesl na skále, a tak zbyl jen jediný.  
Jeden malý černoušek vztek měl na svět zrádný, proto se sám oběsil – a tak nezbyl žádný._

Zajímavé, pomyslel si. Šlo o starou dětskou říkanku, celkem oblíbenou, třebaže končila tak tragicky. Její podobu viděl v několika jazycích a v mnoha variantách i v angličtině, proč ale visela právě tady v tomto domě? Byla to snad nějaká připomínka?

Azirafal se zachmuřil a vyhlédl z okna ven. Dům se rozkládal na jižní straně ostrova, z pravé strany se slunce přibližovalo k obzoru, ale teď v létě ještě mělo svou sílu. Nad mořem se shlukovaly mraky. Možná bude k ránu pršet. _Ale to už tu snad nebudeme_ , pomyslel si. _Doufejme, že ne._

ooOoo

V pět hodin byl připravený sejít dolů. Nebo alespoň tak připravený, jak jen to bylo možné. Nebylo divu, že byl nervózní. Netušil, co se od něj očekává, netušil vlastně ani, proč tu je, protože očividně na jeho názoru nezáleželo, tak proč ho sem tahat, když to značilo jen případné překážky pro jejich plán? Nebylo třeba zmiňovat, o co všem zúčastněným jde – o to začít otevřený střet a zjistit, která strana má navrch. Gabriel i Belzebub se postavili do rolí generálů. Dagon, Hastur a Ligur neměli o lidstvo pražádný zájem, vlastně o něj nestáli ani jeho kolegové andělé, i když si lidé celou svou historii mysleli, že ano. Ale pro ně byli smrtelníci jen pěšáci, jen nedokonalé obrazy jich samých, o které se ještě byli nuceni nějakým způsobem snad starat. A pokud nedokážou být dobrými – no, tak ať si jsou klidně zatraceni jako jejich bratři před nimi, že? Jistě si to zasloužili…

_Chmmm._

_A co tu dělal Crowley?_

Znovu si na krku poupravil béžového motýlka a zkontroloval se v zrcadle. Jeho fyzická schránka nikdy neměla štíhlou postavu sportovce a ani se o to nesnažil. Být podsaditějším, světlovlasým mužem ve středních letech mělo v lidském světě své výhody. Budil dojem vstřícnosti a spolu s jeho zdvořilým vystupováním? Lidé k němu měli důvěru. A to mu v mnoha ohledech pomohlo. Jen kdyby od něj smrtelníci nechtěli tak často kupovat jeho knihy. Nezáleželo na tom, že se jeho obchod jmenoval ‚knihkupectví‘ – o své knihy se nerad dělil, ať už byly nové, nebo staré. Byly mu společníky během dlouhých let strávených na Zemi.

Když bral za kliku, zaslechl zezdola z chodby: „Už chybí jen Azirafal.“

No, dobře. Pokud ho chce Gabriel komandovat, tak ať. Ještě pár hodin a pak…

A mezitím se pokusí udělat něco pro to, aby k té nové apokalypse nedošlo. Jen zatím netušil co.

ooOoo

Když vešel do společenského salonku, všichni už tam byli. Andělé byli oděni v různých odstínech šedé s bílými košilemi, démoni v tmavých barvách ve svých obvyklých šatech, Belzebub měl přes rameno rudou šerpu. Stůl, ke kterému zasedli, byl ve tvaru písmene I. Uprostřed na jedné straně Gabriel a napravo a nalevo od něj všichni andělé, Azirafal seděl nejdále až na samém okraji, naproti nim potom démoni s Belzebubem uprostřed. Azirafala ani nepřekvapilo, že sedí daleko od středu, ani že podobné místo zaujímá Crowley, co ho ale lehce vyvedlo z míry, bylo, že je usadili naproti sobě. Předpokládal totiž, že je chtějí udržet co nejdále od sebe, a teď tu sedí a naproti němu je ten, po kterém… Který mu byl celý léta blízkým přítelem, než s ním musel zpřetrhat veškerá pouta.

A pak mu to došlo – je to test. Gabriel, nebo možná Gabriel a Belzebub, nebo možná všichni, ho testují.

Promnul si ruce v klíně a pak je tam nechal spojené. Obrnil se a zvedl hlavu.

Nenechá je, aby ho zlomili, ať už to dělají z jakéhokoliv důvodu.

Byla to vlastně hezká místnost, prostorná a vzdušná. Na oknech jen lehké závěsy a dveře ven pootevřené, aby tam proudil vzduch. Teplota se zdála příjemná. Dokonce i židle byly pohodlné, polstrované a s hezkými, světle zelenými opěradly, na stole stály ve vázách květiny a před každým z nich sklenička s přípitkem. Na stolku v zádveří stála karafa s dalším pitím a, jak letmo zahlédl, šachová sestava k zabavení. Skoro by se dalo říct, že je to příjemné setkání, jen kdyby téma rozhovoru nebylo tak… hrůzostrašné.

„Takže… když jsme se tu všichni sešli, začneme?“ ozval se Gabriel a tlesknutím spojil ruce před sebou. Azirafal periferně viděl, jak se s ozubeným úsměvem rozhlíží po všech přítomných. Nedíval se na něj. Raději… raději své modré oči upíral na osobu před sebou, dokud ještě může. Dokud je mu to dovoleno. Malé radosti černých dnů.

Crowley se na něj bůhvíproč povzbudivě usmál a Azirafalovi se v tu chvíli sevřelo srdce.

Ale neměl čas nad tím moc uvažovat, protože v tu chvíli se domem ozval podivný škrábavý zvuk. Jako když nedoléhá gramofonová deska, či něco podobného. Ale to přece není v tomto století a v této době možné, nebo snad ano?

Andělé a démoni se po sobě zmateně podívali a rázem na to se obě strany zamračily.

„Co to má znamenat?“ vyštěkl Belzebub a Uriel se užuž odhodlávala k odpovědi, když se domem rozlil mocný hlas a všichni strnuli, jako by do nich uhodil blesk.

_PROVINILI JSTE SE._

_PROVINILI JSTE SE A PONESETE ZA TO ODPOVĚDNOST._

_VŠICHNI, CO TU SEDÍTE, BUDETE POTRESTÁNI._

_NENÍ CESTY ZPĚT.  
_

_EXISTUJE JEN VYKOUPENÍ._

_JEN ODPUŠTĚNÍ MŮŽE PŘINÉST SPÁSU._

_JEN ODPUŠTĚNÍ…_

Když hlas utichl, bylo slyšet jen sborové dýchání. Všichni se po sobě strnule dívali a nikdo přitom nechtěl, aby bylo vidět, že to dělá.

„Co to má znamenat?“ zopakoval Sandalfon.

„Crowley, to je jeden zzz tvých hloupých žertů?“ zavrčel Belzebub, ale Crowley na kraji stolu jen pokrčil rameny.

„Samozřejmě, že ne, můj pane.“

Belzebuba to moc neuspokojilo a zamračil se ještě víc. Obě strany se přeměřovaly pohledy.

„Mohl bych… ach, mohl bych něco navrhnout?“ ozval se Azirafal, který, jak se zdálo, měl být aktuálně hlavou rozumu, i když se tak sám necítil.

„Ano, Azirafale?“ ozval se Gabriel pochybovačně, třebaže oči nespouštěl z protistrany.

„To-tohle je lidské stavení, že?“ pronesl Azirafal. Když ostatní přikývli, pokračoval. „Takže… ehm… je možné, že to je jen nedorozumění, že… že to tu zbylo po lidech. Že je to jen… ehm… něco lidského… něco jako hra.“

Gabriel se zamračil.

„Mohla by to být nahrávka,“ vložil se do toho Crowley. „Lidi tohle dělají pořád. Vymýšlejí hry, někdy tomu dokonce říkají upevňování týmů – dají vám nějaký úkol, hodí vás do vody a pak, hoplá, plavte si spolupracovníci a budujte vztahy.“

„Ovšem ty pozzzvánky nesly jasné zzznámky vyšší moci, Crowley.“

„Jistě, jistě, můj pane. Ovšem já myslím, že, co se tuhle Azirafal snaží říct, je, že… že to tu prostě někdo mohl zapomenout, co myslíte? Anebo můžeme zkusit prohledat dům a podívat se, hmm?“

Belzebub se zamračil. „Nic zzze prohledávat nebude. Jestli to tu je, najdi to, Dagone.“

Dagon přikývl, pozvedl ruku a řekl jen: „Ať už je to cokoliv, zjev se!“ a luskl při tom prsty.

A v tu chvíli se…

Nestalo nic.

ooOoo

Dagon lusk prsty podruhé a nestalo se opět nic.

Belzebub netrpělivě zavrčel. „Co zzze děje?“

„Já… já… můj pane.“

„Co?!“

„Můj pane, já… já… moje moc!“ vyjekl Dagon a bylo vidět, že je úplně bledý.

Gabriel a ostatní andělé kromě Azirafala se okamžitě postavili. Židle zavrzaly. Gabriel měl oči navrch hlavy.

„Co to děláte!“ vykřikl Ligur.

„To je nějaká vaše lumpárna!“ chtěl se do toho vložit Hastur, protože když se do toho dá jeden, druhý není daleko, že?

Ale Gabriel tam jen stál a vypadal zkoprněle. Andělé po sobě začali nervózně pokukovat.

„ _Křídla…_ “ vydechl Azirafal celý paf. „Nemáme přístup k moci. Ten dům nám… Nemůžeme ani zhmotnit křídla. Vy nemůžete…“ řekl a pak se strhlo peklo.

„A to všechno je tvoje vina!“ vykřikla Uriel, která se, jak se zdálo, vzpamatovala jako první.

„Kdyby nebylo tebe, ty jeden zrádce, kdyby nebylo…!“ přidal se Sandalfon.

Azirafal sebou cuknul a snažil se vypadat menší. To byla jediná obrana, kterou v tu chvíli dokázal vymyslet. „Já…“

„Juhů,“ ozvalo se z protější strany stolu a Azirafal zvedl hlavu. Crowley čelil všem těm zlostným pohledům zcela s přehledem a možná, kdyby mohl, položil by si i nohy na stůl a zkřížil v kotnících. Pak na ně zamával. „Haló, haló, já jsem tu taky, zapomněli jste? Nebo si snad myslíte, že všechno lze svalit jen na jednoho?“

„Zzz tebou zzzi to ještě vyřídím, Crowley!“ zavrčel Belzebub.

„Och,“ Crowley povytáhl obočí, „znovu, můj pane?“ a Azirafal zalapal po dechu, když mu došlo, že nebyl jediný, kdo Crowleymu ublížil, že možná… že možná zkusil daleko víc…

„O tom zzze teď nebudu dohadovat! Co budeme dělat?“

Což byla doopravdy velmi zásadní otázka. Všichni se po sobě podívali. Všichni zcela prostí myšlenky.

A pak… a pak uslyšeli takové _‚cink‘_ z před části stolu.

_Cink_. A pak znovu _cink_. _Cink, cink, CINK._

Do Ligurovy skleničky s přípitkem vytrvale kapala voda. Démon se nahnul blíž, ještě o chlup blíž, natáhl ke skleničce ruku, voda kapala stále vytrvaleji, až to crčelo.

Všichni obrátili hlavu ke stropu.

A pak první kapka dopadla Ligurovi na hlavu a démon se rozkřičel.


	2. Část druhá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tak to začalo...

_„Zklamal jsi mě,“ řekl Gabriel a znělo to v podstatě jako: ‚Pohrdám tebou na nejvyšší možnou míru‘ a přesně tak to bylo i myšleno. Azirafal Gabriela znal, byl jeho podřízeným šest tisíc let._

_„Zklamal jsi mě,“ zopakoval Gabriel hrubě a Azirafal si pomyslel, že všechny ty roky strávené na Zemi velmi ovlivnily jeho představu o příjemném pracovním prostředí, protože nebeské bělostné kancelářské prostory mu právě způsobovaly příšernou bolest hlavy._

_„Já vím. Ale sebe ne, Gabrieli.“ Sebe ne a Crowleyho ne a lidstvo ne!_

_„Nemluv mi tu o sobě, sluníčko, opovaž se mi tu mluvit o sobě!“ křikl archanděl a v očích se mu zablesklo._

_„Co chceš tedy slyšet? Že se to mělo stát, že se to musí stát? Ale to nevíme, Gabrieli, nikdo z nás to neví, protože Všemohoucí to nikomu z nás neřekl ani tehdy, ani teď, nebo snad ano?“_

_„Ano, řekl, od toho je tu Velký plán. Byl sepsán, byl podepsán, byl zveřejněn, každý, kdo za něco stojí, o něm ví!“_

_„Gabrieli…“ povzdechl si Azirafal. „Co chceš, abych udělal?“_

_„Já ti řeknu, co chci, abys udělal. Chci, aby ses vrátil do práce. Chci, abys pravidelně vyplňoval hlášení, a když říkám pravidelně, tak tím myslím po každé akci, rozumíme si? Po. Každé. Akci!“_

_„Ale…“_

_„Neskončil jsem. Chci, abys dělal přesně to, co správný anděl dělá, protože jinak, Azirafale, protože jinak…“ Výraz, který se na Gabrielově tváři v tu chvíli objevil, se Azirafalovi vůbec nelíbil. Byl to výraz někoho, kdo je skoro na pokraji svých sil, a taková bytost zahnaná do kouta je… „Protože jinak ho zničím, rozuměl jsi mi? Jestli nepřestaneš, jestli budeš někdo jiný než vzorný a poslušný anděl, tak toho tvého oblíbeného démona zničím a nemysli si, že nevím, jak na to. Znám spoustu způsobů, jak by se mu mohlo něco stát, nadobro. Já jsem archanděl Gabriel, Azirafale, a ty víš, co znamená ‚nadobro‘, že ano, příteli?“_

_‚Navždy,‘ pomyslel si Azirafal zoufale, znamená to navždy, ale nahlas jen zašeptal: „Ano, vím.“_

_„Dobře, tak se mi to líbí,“ odpověděl Gabriel s neupřímným úsměvem a poplácal ho po paži. „Dělej, co máš, a budeme zase kamarádi.“ A pak roztáhl svá křídla a zmizel v bělostném oparu._

_V okamžiku, kdy byl pryč, se Azirafalovi podlomila kolena._

ooOoo

Nastal chaos. Všichni démoni, viditelně otřeseni, uskočili od stolu, zatímco křičícímu Ligurovi se z hlavy začínalo kouřit a odlupovala se mu kůže.

„Svěcená voda,“ zalapal Azirafal po dechu. _To přece není možné…_

Ligur stále řval, ale nebylo mu pomoci. Nebylo nic, co by mohli za takovou chvíli udělat. Hastur stál u stolu, přerývavě dýchal a ječel: „Co jste to provedli, vy holomci nebeský! Co jste to provedli?!“

Po chvíli zůstal jen kouř a zčernalá židle. Azirafala překvapilo, jak krátce to trvalo. _Svěcená voda._ Tohle dokázala trocha svěcené vody. Když si pomyslel, že ji po něm Crowley kdysi chtěl. _Že… že…_

Otočil hlavu a podíval se na Crowleyho, který tam stál bez dechu a bledý jako oni všichni. _Stále tady. Stále živý. Stále!_

„CO JSTE TO PROVEDLI!“ řval Hastur dál a nedal se zastavit, dokud ho Belzebub pevnou rukou a ještě příkřejším pohledem nedonutil svalit se do křesla v rohu pokoje, kde dál střídavě ječel, skuhral a naříkal s nervy v troskách.

„Zzzbav zzze toho!“ štěkl pak Belzebub na Dagona.

„Můj pane, já nevím…“

„Tak to udělej jako lidi!“

Dagon jen polkl, ale pak přikývl, sebral utěrku, kterou našel na stolku u dveří, a opatrně, aby se ani trochu nenamočil, za její pomoci vynesl židli z místnosti. Nikdo se nezajímal kam. Jen dál stáli a zírali na místo, kam stále kapala voda a kde ještě před chvílí seděl jeden z démonů. Jejich… kolega, ať už z jejich, nebo ze znepřátelené strany.

Jakmile se Dagon v pořádku vrátil, pokračoval Belzebub ve vydávání povelů: „Teď vy!“ Když na něj Gabriel jen dál tupě zíral, dodal: „Je to zzzvěcená voda, ty idiote, muzzzíte to dát pryč vy!“

Gabriel polkl, ale kývl na Michaela, který vykulil oči překvapením a strachem, přesto se však poslušně dal na odchod.

„Počkat,“ ozvala se Uriel. „Nevíme, co… Myslím tím - nikdo nemůže jít nikam sám. Všichni budeme chodit alespoň po dvojicích.“

„Dobrý nápad, souhlasíte?“ zeptal se Gabriel.

„Jizzztě,“ odvětil Belzebub, posunul si židli ještě dál od stolu a usadil se.

Uriel a Michael našli někde další utěrky a také kulatou kovovou nádobu, kterou položili na stůl. Voda kapající ze stropu dál dělala _cink cink cink_ a teď navíc ještě ostře.

„Teď půjdeme nahoru. Všichni.“

Celá skupina se zvedla a stále otřesená se přesunula ke schodům. Azirafal a Crowley zůstali jako poslední, stejně jako Belzebubovi jim došlo, že voda se musí odněkud brát, a v tomto případě to bylo z pokoje v patře. Každý z těch pokojů měl totiž i vlastní příslušenství, což obnášelo toaletu, vanu a sprchový kout. Azirafalovi by se zamlouval takový komfort, jen kdyby to neznamenalo být tady…

Dveře pokoje, který stál přímo nad salonkem, patřily Ligurovi a byly zamčené.

„Co teď?“ hlesl Gabriel.

„Vyrazit,“ prohlásil Sandalfon, který vždycky volil raději sílu, než… jiné věci, a Gabriel mu pokynul, ať se do toho dá.

Dveře povolily celkem rychle, a jakmile byly otevřené, bylo jasně slyšet tekoucí vodu. Nakoukli dovnitř. Celá koupelna byla vytopená a voda tryskala z hlavice sprchy nadoraz.

„Musíme to vypnout,“ řekl Azirafal, ale nikdo se neměl k jednání.

Crowley se užuž odhodlával, že to udělá, ale Azirafal se zamračil, sykl: „Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“ a zastavil ho. Pak si svlékl svůj obnošený kabátec a podal mu ho, aby ho podržel, než vykročil do mokra. Tekoucí sprchu se mu podařilo vypnout na první pokus, zatímco si zmáčel jen manžety rukávů své světlé košile. Kohoutky tu byly stále otáčecí, což už se moc často nevidělo… Poté se sehnul, nabral si trochu vody do dlaně a přičichl k ní.

_Zvláštní_ , už vůbec nebyla cítit jako svěcená.

„Myslím… myslím, že je to v pořádku. Ta voda už není… ta voda už není nebezpečná.“

Bylo slyšet úlevný povzdech, ale taky reptání.

„A jak k tomu vůbec došlo?“ zeptal se Dagon zároveň, když Hastur vykřikl: „To přece není možné!“

Azirafal si promnul spánky, začínala ho bolet hlava. Tohle všechno… tento dům, tento… případ… skoro si připadal jako v jedné z lidských detektivek, v něčem, co by mohla napsat snad jen Agatha Christie nebo sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ale ti už byli dávno po smrti.

_Ještě chvíli a budeme všichni_ , pomyslel si a pak mu došlo, že možná nebyl tak daleko od pravdy…

ooOoo

Když naházeli deky na podlahu Ligurovy koupelny, protože usoudili, že je už potřebovat nebude, vrátili se do salónku.

Azirafal se ztěžka posadil na židli, ruce v klíně, a zadíval se před sebe.

Crowley se znovu posadil naproti němu a věnoval mu opatrný pohled. „Jsi v pořádku?“ řekl sotva slyšitelně, to zřejmě, aby k nim nepřivolal nechtěnou pozornost.

Azirafal jen zavrtěl hlavou.

_V pořádku? V pořádku?_ Samozřejmě, že nebyl v pořádku. Nikdo z nich nebyl v pořádku! A pokud ještě k tomu všemu nemohou používat svou moc…

„Víte někdo, kdy se má ta loď vrátit?“ prohodil Michael, který zřejmě dospěl ke stejnému závěru. A to, že jsou tu v pasti.

Všichni zavrtěli hlavou.

Dobře. Takže byli na ostrově, deset mínus jeden, bez svých schopností, bez pomoci, odkázáni jen sami na sebe a s pohrůžkou trestu nad svými hlavami. _Skvělé._

„Ty dopisy… Gabrieli, řekl jsi, že jste dostali oficiální dopis,“ řekl Azirafal, jako by potřeboval uvažovat nahlas.

Gabriel se zamračil. „Ano, dostali jsme ho obvyklou cestou přímo do kanceláře. My všichni.“ Ostatní andělé přikývli. „Vy?“ Gabriel se otočil na démony.

„Potrubní poštou. Nic neobvyklého, používáme ji neustále.“

„A…“ Azirafal si dodával odvahy, vypadalo to, jako by byl jediný, kdo tu má nějaké otázky. „A co v nich stálo?“

Belzebub se zamračil. „Nedozzztal jzzzi zzztejný dopizzz?“

„Je tu jako zástup,“ odpověděl místo něj Gabriel odměřeně.

„Zzzássstup zzza koho?“

Gabriel ale mlčel a Belzebub začínal ztrácet trpělivost. „Tak zzza koho?“ zeptal se a uhodil rukou o desku stolu.

„Za Metatrona.“

„Mentatron měl být přítomen jednání?“ zeptal se Belzebub a zněl úplně stejně ohromeně, jako se Azirafal cítil.

_Byl zástup za Mentatrona? Za Hlas Boží? Za toho namyšle –_

„Proč jste povolali mne?“ zeptal se svých andělských kolegů a cítil se stále náležitě šokovaný.

„Bylo to příhodné. A chtěli jsme tě mít na očích, abychom posoudili, jestli jsi opět nesešel z cesty,“ odpověděl Sandalfon tak informačním tónem, že by to za jiných okolností Azirafala popudilo. Teď ho to jen unavovalo. Proto spíš cítil, než viděl, jak sebou Crowley trhnul, jako by chtěl vyskočit na jeho obranu, a tak lehce zavrtěl hlavou. Teď nemělo smysl něco podnikat. Vlastně vůbec nevěděl, co by měl dělat…

„Přinesli jste s sebou nějaké zbraně?“

„Jissstěže ne!“ ohradil se Belzebub. Azirafal se podíval na anděly. Gabriel mu jeho pohled stroze oplácel, než nakonec uhnul stranou a řekl jen: „Ne. Všechno, co jsme chtěli, bylo domluvit konečný boj. Neměli jsme v úmyslu, aby ten boj tady rovněž i _skončil_.“

Azirafal přikývl. Tohle znělo jako Gabriel – klidně by nechal všechny své kohorty, aby se utkaly s démony na bitevním poli, ale aby si sám špinil ruce a snažil se to vzít od vrchu… ne, na to neměl náturu. A vlastně ani v popisu práce.

„Ehm, všiml jste si někdo těch šachů u dveří?“ zeptal se do nastalého ticha Michael.

„A co zzz nimi?“ odsekl Belzebub, aniž by vzhlédl.

„Těch figurek je teď méně…“

„Co tím chceš říct?“ odvětila Uriel. „Bylo jich přece méně už předtím.“

„No, ano. Od každé figurky kromě krále jedna… Bylo jich deset – pět černých a pět bílých. Teď je jich devět…“

Následovalo opařené ticho.

„Která chybí?“ zeptal se Gabriel a znělo to, jako by se odpovědi bál.

„Černá… věž,“ odpověděl Michael a Azirafal se zachvěl. _Černá věž._ Pět černých, pět bílých. Azirafal uměl počítat, vlastně… všichni tady uměli počítat. Královna, střelec, kůň, věž, pěšák. Po figurce, tedy kromě černého a bílého krále.

„Takže…“ hlesl opatrně Azirafal, „co to pro nás znamená?“

A v tu chvíli se Crowley ze svého místa u stolu rozesmál. A smál se a smál se a smál.

Všichni se na něj otočili, nenavyklí na podobnou reakci.

„Crowley?“ zeptal se jemně Azirafal, jako by se také obával o jeho duševní zdraví.

„Myslím, anděli, že to znamená, že tu všichni umřeme…“


	3. Část třetí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Přiostříme...

_Sešli se začátkem září u Londýnského oka. Poslední léta to bylo Azirafalovo oblíbené místo. A zejména poté, co pod mostními pilíři objevil ty báječné krámky se starými knihami, se promenáda kolem Temže Azirafalovi obzvláště zalíbila._

_Ale dnes ne. Dnes se tu sešli… dnes ho sem Azirafal zavolal, aby mu zlomil srdce._

_Tak dlouho to setkání odkládal. Ještě týden, ještě jeden den, ještě pár hodin, kdy mohl říkat, že je stále jeho přítelem, ještě chvilinku… ale čím déle čekal, čím déle se trýznil samotnou myšlenkou, tím nebezpečnější to pro ně oba bylo._

_A teď tu čekal, opřený o kamenné zábradlí, protože jinak by to možná ani neustál, a díval se, jak se k němu Crowley volnou, houpavou chůzí s úsměvem přibližuje. Naposledy._

_„Anděli, co ti tak trvalo?“ vybídl ho pozdravem zvesela, na rtech úsměv tak velký, až se mu kolem očí, kolem obrouček jeho slunečních brýlí, objevily vrásky._

_Anděl si odkašlal. „Jsem rád, že jsi přišel, můj mi – …ehm, Crowley.“ Ruce sevřel do pěstí, pohled odvrácený, tohle ne… on to snad nedokáže…_

_„Stalo se něco, anděli?“ Crowley byl blízko, tak blízko. Azirafal se ho toužil dotknout, tak moc by ho chtěl obejmout a nikdy nepustit. Chtěl by ho aspoň… aspoň jednou políbit._

_„Ne… Nic se nestalo. Jen jsem si uvědomil, že… že tohle už nesmíme dělat,“ odpověděl se zavrtěním hlavy, třebaže věděl, že tohle mu Crowley, nikdy, nikdy neuvěří._

_„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se démon obezřetně a zastavil se před ním._

_„Myslím tím…“ Azirafal se na moment zarazil, pak sesbíral všechnu svou rozkutálenou odvahu a pohlédl mu do očí. „Myslím tím, že už nemůžeme být přátelé.“_

_„Že už nemůžeme být… Co to má, zatraceně, znamenat!“ Zaujal bojový postoj, svaly napnuté k prasknutí, připravený skočit k útoku a zatnout zuby do masa. Azirafal by mu to s chutí dovolil, kdyby mohl._

_Ale zatím se na něj mohl jen dívat. Dívat se naposledy skrz slzy, které se mu nahrnuly do očí. Protože tohle byl konec. Navždycky._

_„Anděli?“ Crowleyho bojovnost vyprchala a nahradil ji zmatek, pak prozření a nakonec zoufalství. „Ty ses už… ty ses už rozhodl. Nic, co řeknu, to nemůže zvrátit. Nic, co bych snad udělal…“_

_Azirafal zuřivě vrtěl hlavou a slzy se mu zatím slaně spouštěly po tvářích. Nemůže. Nemůže to zvrátit nic, protože vědomí, že by došlo k nejhoršímu, pro něj bylo horší než zlomená srdce._

_„Odpusť mi.“ S posledními silami se otočil a vyrazil pryč. Nezáleželo kam, bylo mu úplně jedno kam, protože od téhle chvíle se svět pro něj stejně zhroutil…_

ooOoo

Byli vyčerpaní. Azirafal by si rád myslel, že to způsobil všechen ten stres a shon dnešního dne, ale obával se, že v tom bylo něco víc. Všichni byli přece nadpřirozenými bytostmi. Nepotřebovali odpočívat, nepotřebovali jíst, nepotřebovali spát. Peklo kupříkladu nikdy nespí a Nebe… Zavrtěl hlavou. A přesto Hastur, Dagon, a dokonce i Belzebub vypadali, že bez trochy odpočinku budou za chvíli jednou nohou v hrobě, a andělé na tom nebyli o moc lépe. Crowley, jak se zdálo, vypadal celkem jako obvykle, ale to mohlo jít na vrub jeho velmi dobrému hereckému výkonu. Ostatně ho za všechna ta staletí nejednou viděl jednat za různých situací tak, jak se uvnitř jistojistě necítil. To jen s ním býval většinou sám sebou, po jedné sklence vína, nebo pěti, po večeru příjemně stráveném u nějaké veselohry, po procházce, během které nezapomněli nakrmit i pár jak-to-tak-vypadalo-na-smrt-vyhladovělých kachen.

Takže toho večera byli v podstatě všichni vyčerpaní. A když někdo navrhl – byl to Crowley nebo Azirafal, už ani nevěděl kdo z nich vlastně – že se odeberou do svých pokojů a odpočinou si, kupodivu nikdo ani přehnaně neodporoval.

K jedinému vážnějšímu rozkolu došlo, když Dagon podotkl, že se přece dohodli, že se budou pohybovat po domě nejméně ve dvojicích. Azirafal si vlastně nevzpomínal, že by Crowley kdy mluvil o ubytovacích kapacitách v Pekle, pokud to však bylo podobně jako na Nebi, pak byli všichni zvyklí na své malé jakés takés soukromí.

„Stačí zamknout dveře,“ odvětil Crowley rozmrzele a pak všem předvedl, jak se to dělá. „Otočíte klíčem takhle – zamknuto, otočíte klíčem takto – a můžete jít ven. Snadné.“

„Překonat takový zámek je pro nás ale lehké,“ vyjádřila se Uriel a Crowley jen pozvedl obočí.

„Určitě?“ Načež za sebou zavřel dveře do Hasturova pokoje, u kterého stáli, a zavolal zevnitř. „Tak? Co bude?“

Všichni vyzkoušeli, co uměli – hrkali dveřmi, tahali za kliku, ale bez svých sil museli uznat porážku.

Crowley odemkl a založil si ruce v bok. „Tedy?“

Po tom už bylo snadné, aby se všichni rozešli. Andělé na pravou stranu schodiště a démoni pochopitelně na levou. Zatímco se dveře na obou stranách chodby postupně zavíraly a uzamykaly, Azirafal ještě chvíli otálel někde uprostřed. Jeho pokoj byl na konci chodby, Crowleyho byl třetí od prostředka. Kdyby došel těch pár kroků a zaklepal, kdyby…

Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. A pak ustrašeně otočil hlavu, to když se otevřely právě _ty_ dveře, do kterých se tolik chtěl ztratit. Crowley stál na prahu opřený o zárubně a nečitelně se na něj díval. Teď už se nešlo jen tak otočit a odejít pryč.

Azirafal si povzdechl, vykročil směrem k němu a někde na délku paže se zastavil. Na Crowleyho tváři se v tu chvíli rýsoval pobavený úsměv.

Když ale hlesl: „Crowley, já…“ něco v tom tónu muselo znovu setřít všechno veselí z jeho tváře. Démon se zamračil.

„Zvolil jsi je?“ zeptal se tiše. „ _Tehdy_ … zvolil sis _je_ , anděli?“

Azirafal přivřel bolestně oči, Londýnské oko stále před očima jako nějaké stigma, a pak se donutil opětovat jeho pohled. Protože Crowley si to zasloužil. „Nezvolil.“

Crowleymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle a chvíli to vypadalo, že sám se sebou bojuje, než přistoupil o krok blíž a natáhl ruku k jeho tváři.

Ten dotek byl ostýchavý a tak nějak křehký. Jako když stíráte bříšky prstů ranní rosu, jen abyste nepolámaly okvětní plátky. Lehký dotek na jeho kůži.

Azirafal naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu, dovolil mu pokračovat, dovolil by mu možná cokoliv, oči slastně přimhouřené. Jen pro tuto chvíli.

„Neměl bys tu být…“ zamumlal Crowley a zněl bez dechu.

„Ne…“ souhlasil Azirafal, „ale ty také ne…“

„Já jsem démon,“ odvětil tiše Crowley, dál se lehce dotýkal jeho kůže, „a my jsme od základu zatracení.“

„Možná,“ pousmál se Azirafal, než si naposledy dovolil vychutnat ten něžný dotek, a pak o krok ustoupil, „ale ty ne…“

A pak se otočil, a kdyby to nebylo zbabělé, utekl by do svého pokoje. Takhle tam došel jen rychlým krokem, otočil klíčem v zámku a znaveně klesnul na postel. _Ty pro mě, Crowley, nikdy zatracený nebudeš…_

ooOoo

Azirafal se probudil někde nad ránem. Ještě byla tma, ale už se nezdála tak černočerná, jakou můžete očekávat o půlnoci. Probudil ho řev, pak rychlé kroky a nakonec naléhavé ťukání.

Hastura našli v jeho pokoji samotného. Byl zamčený zevnitř, ležel ve své posteli a byl spálený na uhel, oči ještě stále zřetelně vytřeštěné a ústa strachy dokořán. Azirafal si říkal, že takhle nějak by vypadal démon po vystavení nebeské záři. Věděli to všichni, koneckonců začátečník nebyl ani jeden z nich. V salonku chyběla další černá figurka – kůň a Azirafal si v duchu odříkal další verš té dětské říkanky: _Devět malých černoušků chtělo sypat kosům, jeden se včas nevzbudil, zbylo jich jen osum._

Vypadalo to, že Crowley měl pravdu. Ostatně Crowley míval většinou pravdu.

Nemohli dělat nic, a tak jen zamkli Hasturův pokoj a s ještě většími obavami se vydali ke svým vlastním postelím. Budou pokračovat ráno, všechno budou muset vyřešit ráno a možná s trochou horkého čaje nebo sklenkou šery nebo vína nebo čehokoliv, co je tu snad po ruce. Azirafal si říkal, že by se ho rád dožil vcelku.

Zaťukání na jeho dveře přišlo sotva chvíli poté, co se znovu uložil. A tak nejprve jen otočil hlavu ke dveřím a čekal, jestli slyšel správně. Někdy během noci se do domu začal opírat vítr, a pak, jak podle mračen na obzoru očekával, dokonce začalo i pršet, takže se tím starým sídlem teď nesly různé podivné zvuky. Ale když přišlo další zaťukání, už nemohlo být pochyb.

Přesunul se ke dveřím a pak zašeptal: „Ano?“

„To jsem já.“

Azirafal se zamračil a pak energicky otočil klíčem. „Co tě to napadlo takhle se toulat po domě a –“

Ale dál se nedostal. To když ho popadly dvě štíhlé paže a přitiskly ho na stěnu vedle dveří. Sotva vnímal, že se dveře opět zavřely a pak v nich klapl i zámek. Co na tom záleželo, když teď měl plnou náruč… Crowleyho.

_Ach…_

„Co se to…“ začal, ale vlastně nevěděl, co říct. Crowley ho svíral, ruce omotané kolem jeho těla oděného jen v noční košili, hlavu spíš než odloženou, tak vnořenou někam do ohbí jeho krku, a zatímco mumlal slova jako: ‚Můj‘ a ‚Nenechám tě znovu odejít‘ a ‚Prosím‘, zasypával svými horkými rty tu obnaženou pokožku.

Azirafal se zachvěl. Tolik… tolik… Tak moc si přál, tolikrát si za posledních pět úmorných let představoval podobnou chvíli. Crowley v jeho náruči, Crowley v jeho ústech, Crowley omotaný kolem něj jako liána… kdekoliv. Vlastně úplně kdekoliv…

„Můj milý?“ zašeptal rozechvěle a Crowley zvedl hlavu, zlaté oči se štěrbinovitými zorničkami zcela obnažené. Bez zábran. Můj.

„Pojď se mnou do postele…“

A démon šel. Chvěl se a nepouštěl se, tak nějak zranitelný. Kdy k tomu došlo, že se Azirafal stal tím silnějším? Kdy se stalo, že ho zlomil? Na břehu Temže nebo snad ještě daleko dřív? Dal by mu všechno, _všecičko_ , ale ne na úkor jeho života. A tak musel jít. _Tehdy_ musel jít.

Ale dnes už ne.

Ulehl na přikrývky a stáhl Crowleyho k sobě. Klouzavě přejel prsty po jeho tváři a uvolnil jeho svázané vlasy. Crowley se nad ním vzpínal na natažených rukách, tvář olemovanou rudými prameny, oči divoce rozostřené, dech v plicích plytký. Pohladil ho po tváři. A pak znovu a znovu. Obrysy jeho lícních kostí, vysoké, přemýšlivé čelo, špičatou bradu, výklenky obočí. Tolik známé krajiny, kterých se sotva kdy dotkl.

Crowley měl na sobě černý nátělník a kalhoty. Zřejmě se rozhodl v průběhu převlékání. Azirafalovi to nevadilo, dávno už věděl, co znamená síla okamžiku. Zahákl prsty za lem jeho nátělníku a Crowley zavrčel.

„Můžu tě políbit?“

Azirafal se tiše rozesmál. „To se ptáš teď?“

„Ano.“

„Pak tedy ano.“

A Crowley se na něj spustil, celou plochou svého těla se do něj opřel, jako by s ním chtěl splynout. Rty svádějící boj o nadvládu, prudkost a vášeň a něha a láska. _Opojné…_

Azirafal se rukama zatínal do obnažené kůže jeho beder, Crowley mu přejížděl po bocích, zatímco jazykem ochutnával jeho rty, jeho víčka, jeho bradu, a jen aby se zase vrátil, kde začal.

Azirafal už dávno přestal dýchat. Chtěl… chtěl… Tak moc!

„Smím tě svléknout?“

„Anděli, ty smíš cokoliv, vždycky to tak bylo.“

„No,“ odpověděl Azirafal a trochu se přitom zamračil, „ale je to zdvořilé.“

A Crowley se rozesmál. Zvonivě. Hřejivě. Uvolněně. Šťastně.

„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že k tomu dojde.“

„Ani já ne.“

„Když jsem tě naposledy…“

„Šššššššš…“

Svlékl mu černý nátělník, polaskal žebra, zbavil ho kalhot, prsty zatnul do svalů hýždí. A když byl sám konečně bez košile, když se svíjel pod těmi naléhavými doteky, jako by nevěděl, jestli se má před nimi ukrýt někam do bezpečí, nebo raději chtít ještě víc, opětoval tu pozornost nejlépe, jak dokázal. Těsněji. Ještě. Ano. _Ach…_

Byla ještě tma, když pak leželi stulení u sebe. Azirafal nechával svou ruku odloženou na Crowleyho hrudi, připomínka toho, že jim stále zběsile buší srdce. „Nechci tě nechat odejít,“ zašeptal pak do ticha a políbil ho na spánek.

„Nechci ti ublížit,“ odpověděl Crowley. Vyhledal Azirafalovu ruku a přiložil si ji ke rtům. Polaskal ji jazykem.

Azirafal se pousmál. „To se nikdy nestane.“

„Kéž by to tak bylo,“ odpověděl Crowley a pak se k němu otočil tváří a znovu ho políbil.


	4. Část čtvrtá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Bude to v pořádku,“ šeptal Crowley a Azirafal se mu snažil věřit.

Ráno sešli dolů. Na plynovém hořáku připravili čaj. Jen malá útěcha začátku nového dne. Venku stále pršelo, ale na obzoru bylo sem tam vidět mezi mraky skulinu. Do oběda bude po dešti.

Jako první se objevili Belzebub a Dagon. Gabriel, Sandalfon a Uriel je pár minut na to následovali.

Usadili se ke stolu, Gabriel začal poťukávat prsty do dřeva. Azirafal si jen povzdechl v očekávání dlouhého dne. Dagon se zvedl, začal přecházet po místnosti. Azirafal ho sledoval očima, bylo to něco, co mohl dělat. Neušlo mu, jak s Belzebubem vstoupili, ten letmý dotek na ošerpovaném rameni, když se princ pekelný usazoval. Možná to už trvalo delší čas, možná nebyl jediný, kdo zatoužil dnešní noci po společnosti.

A když už mluvíme o jeho společnosti. Dagon se zarazil, otočil hlavu, začichal, přiblížil se zezadu ke Crowleymu, který jako klasicky napůl seděl a napůl se rozvaloval na své polstrované židli. Dagon se zazubil širokým úsměvem a věnoval Azirafalovi vítězný pohled. Věděl to. _On to věděl!_ Ale neřekl nic. Zvláštní…

Azirafal svěsil hlavu ke svému čaji, prsty obalil chladnoucí porcelán. Nadechl se. A pak se znovu rozhlédl. „Kde je Michael?“

Gabriel se ostře otočil na Uriel. Ta jen pokrčila rameny a pak odvětila: „Nad ránem už byl pryč. Říkal, že si chce něco ověřit. Ještě se nevrátil…“

„Proč jsi mi to nehlásila?“ osopil se na ni Gabriel.

„A co jsem měla říct?“ bránila se Uriel zvýšeným hlasem. Začalo je to dostávat všechny. Chladné démony i úzkoprsé anděly…

Azirafal se zvedl a pomalým krokem překonal místnost. Pohlédl na šachovnici u dveří. Neblahé tušení rychle se měnící v jistotu.

Mimo černého koně teď chyběl i bílý střelec.

„Musíme ho najít,“ řekl odhodlaně a zadíval se na Crowleyho. Tohle nevypadalo ani krapánek dobře…

ooOoo

Prohledali dům, prohledali pokoje, přízemí, kuchyň, zázemí pro obsluhu. Michael nikde nebyl. Nakonec, když déšť poněkud polevil, se vydali ven.

Našli ho na útesech v podivné změti končetin a oblečení nasáklé krví. V hrudi měl zapíchnutý šíp s hrotem ukutým v pekelných ohních.

Azirafal při tom pohledu zavřel oči. Z domu přinesli prostěradlo, Michaela zabalili a odnesli zpět. Nikomu nebylo do řeči. Nebylo divu.

Deset jich na ostrov přijelo, sedm jich zbývalo…

Měli by něco udělat. Možná znovu prohledat dům. Ale co by našli? Zbraně, které dokážou zpřetrhat životní sílu anděla nebo démona by měli cítit. Ale se svěcenou vodou ani démonickým hrotem to tak nebylo. Jako by všechno zakrývala nějaká přikrývka. Něco jim vzalo schopnosti, a ještě je to oslepilo. Ale proč? _Tak proč?_

„Zahlédl jsem v salonku minibar. Šel bych se napít,“ prohlásil Crowley neutrálně po cestě k domu, „Připojí se někdo?“

Kupodivu se přidali všichni.

ooOoo

„Takže, co jsme provedli? Čím jsme se provinili?“ přemítala Uriel, kterou Michaelova smrt zřejmě zasáhla daleko víc, než předtím dávala najevo. Sotva dokázala sedět a držet hlavu vzpřímenou.

Byli v salonku. Crowley někde vyštrachal starý gramofon na kličku, všude se válely skleničky a poloprázdné lahve, hrála tklivá hudba.

„Čím jsme se to provinili?!“ ozvala se Uriel naléhavěji. Azirafal se na ni podíval.

Ano, to byla myšlenka, kterou se teď hodně zaobíral. _Čím se provinili?_ Šlo o to, jak se od okamžiku zrození změnili, nebo o něco z poslední doby, z posledního století či snad dekády? Něco, co by trvalo dlouho, by snad už dávno bylo…

„My jsme andělé Páně! My se ničím neprovinili!“ zahulákal Gabriel, který rovněž vypadal značně znaveně. Všichni měli pěkných pár pod kůží. Jenže Azirafal a Crowley na to byli zvyklí, tihle andělé a démoni naopak…

„Vskutku?“ zamumlal Azirafal. „A co Kain s Ábelem. Co Sodoma, Gomora, co třeba Ježíš?“

„To přece nebyla naše vina. To lidé! A my jednali na příkaz! Na příkaz z nejvyšších míst!“ ohradil se Gabriel.

_Hmmm…_

„A my jzzzme démoni,“ přidal se Belzebub. „My jzzzme zatracení už z podstaty věci.“

„Nemyslím, že to souvisí s vaším… pádem,“ řekl Azirafal přemýšlivě.

„Ne?“ Belzebub mu věnoval zaujatý pohled. Tak zaujatý, jak jen podnapilá… bytost dokáže. „A zzz čím tedy?“

„Během Velké války… během rebelie v Nebi to byla přímá reakce na vaše činy… nebo myšlenky,“ pohlédl omluvně na Crowleyho. „Když se provinili první lidé, přišla Otcova reakce o to rychleji. Nemyslím, že se tu jedná o Boží odplatu, spíš je to…“

Dagon se napřímil a polkl. „My všichni jsme byli součástí té zpropadené apokalypsy! Ale její zmar byla vaše chyba!“ namířil chvějícím se, obviňujícím prstem na Azirafala a Crowleyho. „Tak proč by někdo…!“

„Metatron…“ vydechl Gabriel rezignovaně. „Metatron nás všechny trestá, protože jsme zklamali.“

„Ale my se to přece snažíme napravit!“ zvolala Uriel ustrašeně.

„Jak vypadal Metatron, když odmítl to pozvání?“ zeptal se najednou Crowley.

Gabriel, Uriel a Sandalfon se po sobě podívali. „No, my jsme tak úplně…“

„Vy jste ho neviděli?“ Crowley vycenil své ostré zuby a v očích se mu za brýlemi triumfálně zalesklo.

„Netušíte, jaké to tam teď je!“ vykřikl Gabriel, kterému zřejmě ruply nervy. „Nevíte, jak zatraceně těžké je se vyrovnat s nebeskou byrokracií! Nevíte. Vůbec. Nic!“

„Ne,“ odvětil Belzebub zachmuřeně, „to vzzzkutku zzzřejmě ne…“

ooOoo

Usnuli. Někteří z nich usnuli. Uriel s odloženou hlavou na desce stolu, Gabriel rozvalený a chrápající na opěradle. Belzebub s Dagonem v klíně na křesle v tmavém koutě místnosti. Sandalfon se nakonec svalil pod stůl.

Stále hrála hudba. Azirafal si pohrával se sklenkou v ruce, kroužil svým vínem a odhodlával se, co říct.

„Nemyslíš si, že… Nemyslíš si…“

Zašumění látky, Crowley se ze své židle zvedl. Jako kočka k němu pomalu přistoupil.

Když Azirafal ucítil jeho ruku na svém rameni, natočil k němu hlavu. Bylo už šero, Crowley někdy během večera odložil své brýle, zlaté panenky se hypnoticky vpíjely do jeho.

„Pojď si se mnou zatančit.“

„Já…“ Azirafal polkl, neměl by. Asi by neměl. _Určitě_ by neměl. Byla to předem ztracená bitva. „Andělé netančí…“

Crowley se pousmál, vyprostil jeho ruku z nedopité skleničky a prostě ho vytáhl na nohy. „Tak si pojď se mnou zaploužit…“

Voněl po alkoholu, po kouři, po levanduli. Voněl jako on… Azirafal si odložil hlavu jeho rameno a znovu se nadechl. A Crowley ho sevřel kolem pasu. Velmi těsně a jistě. Zvolna je prováděl místností.

Skončila píseň, začala nová. Piano doplnily housle. Možná tu skladbu Azirafal už někde slyšel. Kdysi někde v nějakém baru, nevěděl kde. Tolik vzpomínek, tolik prožitých let, věčnost se kdysi zdála nekonečná…

Z očí mu vyhrkly slzy. Proč? Proč tohle všechno? Proč nevykovat Boží soud a být s tím hotov? Všemohoucí byl někdy tak rychlý se svými soudy…

Ale teď už ne… teď už dlouho ne. Lidstvo v něj přestávalo věřit... Tím to snad bylo? Odvrátil se od nich proto? Anebo prostě jen ztratil touhu něco měnit, něco vytvářet a nechal je plout? A Metatron? Kým je v jejich osudí? Poslem? Katem? Vykupitelem? Kde měl získat odpovědi, když žádné nebyly?

Přidušený vzlyk. Byl jeho. Nemohl si pomoci. Tak dlouho… tak dlouho toužil po svobodě, po štěstí, po tom být milován. Nepochyboval o tom, že ho Otec miluje, že je _všechny_ miloval, ale On tu nebyl. _Nikdy_ tu nebyl. Crowley tu na druhou stranu pro něj byl vždycky.

Dokud mu ho nevzali…

Přerývavě se nadechl.

Prsty na jeho tváři ho přinutily vzhlédnout. Jemně, vždycky tak jemně. _Jak mohl být nějaký démon tak dobrý?_

„Bude to v pořádku,“ šeptal Crowley a Azirafal se mu snažil věřit.

„Bude to v pořádku,“ promluvil Crowley znovu a pak zpečetil jejich osud v polibku…


	5. Část pátá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deset malých černoušků hostil děda Vševěd…

Rozbřesk třetího rána je nalezl v salonku. Azirafal nejprve slyšel jen zvuky posouvání židlí, skuhrání a sténání. Obličej mu zakrývala Crowleyho ruka. Někdy během večera skončili na zemi poblíž krbové římsy. Ležela tam nějaká kožešina. Zřejmě se tulili na ní.

Připadal si jako v nějakém snu. Možná stále opilý. Možná ležící na oparech nebeských mračen. Byl to takový nezúčastněný pocit. Vnímal jen, že je Crowley u něj, že ho objímá, a jak se mu s každým nádechem zvedá a klesá hruď.

Krutá realita ho zasáhla až za chvíli.

To, když se rozkřičel Sandalfon.

ooOoo

Uriel ležela na stole ve stejné pozici, v jaké ji naposledy viděli, než se vydali ploužit po salonku. Hlavu měla položenou na stole, opřenou o ruce. Už tehdy byla zcela bezvládná. Teď byla bezvládná, a navíc jí z temena hlavy trčela andělská čepel.

Naposledy podobné čepele viděl za Velké války v Nebi. Azirafal nebyl kdovíjak vysoko postavený důstojník, ale měl svou četu, kterou byl nucen vést. Byl _nucen_ … to proto, že on nebyl v duši válečník, on byl spíš… myslitel, vědec, dalo by se říct… knihovník. Ano, miloval své svitky a své kresby. Přesto se na bitevní pole nakratinko dostal, než byl převelen k východní bráně Edenu. A tehdy kolem sebe zahlédl andělské čepele s motivem trojcípé hvězdy. Většina výše postavených andělů je nosila, třebaže teď už to nebylo tak běžné. On ji nikdy neměl. Jemu už tehdy přidělili plamenný meč. A on se ho celkem rychle vzdal.

_Sedum malých černoušků šlo naštípat klest, jeden z nich se posekal, zbylo jich jen šest._

Rozhlédl se po svých bratřích. Gabriel, Sandalfon, Belzebub, Dagon, Crowley… Všichni z nich věděli, co je to za zbraň a k čemu slouží.

Belzebub a Dagon vypadali celkem klidně, Gabriel stále asi nerozuměl tomu, co se stalo, Sandalfon vypadal za hranicí zhroucení, Crowley… Azirafal polkl.

„Pojďme ji…“ začal potichu, ale Sandalfon vykřikl: „Ne!“ a s překvapivou silu vytrhl nůž z rány a vyběhl s ním z místnosti ven. Domem se rozeznělo jen: „Já tě zabiju, ty jeden bastarde metatronskej!“

„Měli bychom…“ začal Azirafal opatrně a mávl přitom rukou směrem, kterým se Sandalfon ztratil.

„Ne,“ Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. „Pojďme ji odnést a pak prohledáme dům.“

Azirafal přikývl. _Ano, to se zdálo jako celkem rozumné._

Když procházel kolem dveří do chodby všiml si, že bílá věž je pryč.

ooOoo

Prohlídka domu nepřinesla nic nového. V kuchyni bylo nádobí, nějaké lidské nože, pánvičky, hrnce, obvyklé servírovací nádoby a sklo. Zavazadlo si přivezl jedině Azirafal, a tak v pokojích viděli jen to, co tu před jejich příchodem bylo. V každém visela zarámovaná ta dětská říkanka a Azirafal už věděl, co měla znamenat.

_Deset malých černoušků hostil děda Vševěd…_

Mohl by skutečně Metatron něco takového… Azirafal si jasně vybavoval, kdy ho viděl naposledy. Těsně předtím, než nechtě skončil v Nebi. Metatron byl… neoblomný. Ano. Přesvědčený o své… o Boží pravdě. Mohl by podobně začít i… jednat?

„Co je to?“ zamračil se Belzebub v Azirafalově koupelně, když procházel skřínku u umyvadla.

„To je břitva, používá se na holení…“ odpověděl Crowley nenuceně.

„Nechutné,“ zamumlal Dagon.

„Ne, jen… nutné, pro lidi,“ dodal Azirafal.

„Oblečení a knihy, Azirafale?“ zeptal se Gabriel, který právě nahlížel do jeho kufru. „ _Stařec a moře_ … To není opět nějaká ta tvá… porno-grafie, že ne?“

„Och, nene, jistěže ne. Ale člověk má někdy chuť si na podobných jednáních oddechnout s dobrou knihou, a tak jsem si myslel…“

„Člověk?“ zabručel Gabriel znechuceně.

„Totiž já…“

„Tady jsme zzzkončili,“ zavelel v tu chvíli Belzebub. „Co ještě zzze v tomhle zatraceném domě dá vidět?“

Byla tam půda a na ní odložené harampádí, pár dalších provozních místností s nástroji a úklidovými prostředky, jeden pokoj pro sluhy nebo snad zaměstnance. Nic neobvyklého. Nic, co by evokovalo nějaké astrální nebo nadpozemské jevy, žádné pro anděly a démony smrtelné předměty.

Sandalfona našli sedět na lavičce před domem, v krku měl zapíchnutou injekční stříkačku. Když ji Azirafal opatrně vyjmul a rozložil ji, zhodnotil, že byla plná rozpuštěné soli. Andělská čepel byla pryč.

Zvedl se a rozhlédl se po ostatních. Belzebub, Dagon, Crowley, Gabriel a Azirafal. Byl si jistý, že až vejdou do salonku, bude bílý kůň pryč.

Bylo poledne třetího dne a jich zbyla pouhá polovina.

ooOoo

Seděli u stolu, nikdo z nich nemluvil. Azirafal příšerně toužil po čaji, ale nemohl se odhodlat, aby vstal. Gabriel tupě zíral před sebe. Belzebub zůstával zdánlivě nezúčastněně usazený u stolu, Dagon stál u něj. Crowley měl nohu přehozenou přes nohu a poťukával si po koleni.

_Tik ťak._ Azirafal měl pocit, že slyší tikat hodiny. _Tik ťak…_ Pečetily jejich osud.

„Nemůže to být Metatron. Prostě nemůže,“ vyhrkl najednou Gabriel.

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Dagon a vycenil křivé zuby.

„Něco bych… něco bychom…“ Gabriel se zoufale rozhlédl a zjistil, že jediným zbývajícím andělem je tu Azirafal. U něj pomoc asi hledat nechtěl. „Musel by jednat na Otcův příkaz, musel by přece… Není možné, aby Otec něco takového přehlédl…“

„A kdy napozzzledy jzzzi zzz ním mluvil?“

„Já… já… naše postupy nejsou… Byl tu přece Velký plán! A taky…“

„Nevýslovný plán,“ vložil se do toho Crowley.

„Ano,“ přikývl Gabriel a možná si ani neuvědomil, komu že to dává za pravdu. „On… my všichni. Michael byl přesvědčený, že…“

„Gabrieli,“ oslovil ho Azirafal. „Kdy naposledy někdo z nějakého oddělení s Otcem mluvil. Kdokoliv?“

„Já nevím…“

„Takže je to bezvládí,“ odfrkl si Dagon.

„Ne, samozřejmě že ne! Máme hierarchii, zodpovídáme se! Azirafal se zodpovídá mně, Uriel měla na starosti…“ pak se zarazil, „A kdy že jste _vy_ naposledy mluvili s Luciferem?!“

„Předevčírem,“ odfrkl si Belzebub přezíravě.

Gabriel zaklapl pusu.

„Předevčírem? Než jste sem vyrazili?“

„Zzzsamozřejmě! Měli jzzzme Velkou radu! Copak vy tam Nahoře už vůbec nic takového neděláte?“

„Naše poslední valná hromada byla… byla…“ Gabriel těkal očima po místnosti…

„Před ukřižováním?“ vsunul se do toho Azirafal. Nebyl přítomen, samozřejmě že ho nepozvali, oni mu jen sdělili výsledek a ortel. A to, že se Yeshua má navrátit na Nebe, kde prý bude lidem prospěšnější… _Kdyby jen…_ Ale to nemělo smysl teď řešit…

„Samozřejmě, že ne!“

„Tak tedy někdy po něm?“ nabídl Crowley a vypadalo to, že si v tu chvíli zálibně prohlíží své nehty.

Gabriela to jen víc popudilo. „Do politických záležitostí Nebes vám je úplný…!“

„Houby?“ doplnil Crowley a věnoval Gabrielovi pohrdavý pohled. „Ale jistěže ano. My jsme přece ti padlí, ti, kteří byli vykázáni, kterým byla zapovězena milost Boží.“

„Ano!“ přisvědčil Gabriel a Belzebub nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

„Uvědomuješ si, Gabrieli, že to všechno mohlo být součástí Nevýslovného plánu?“ oslovil ho Azirafal s odhodláním, jaké ještě před chvílí necítil. „Lidé dávno přišli s teorií protikladů, bez kterých by nic nefungovalo. Beze smrti není život. Beze tmy není světlo. Bez démonů…“

„Ty a ty tvé nápady. Ty a ty tvé zvrácené představy! Měli jsme tě rovnou…“ Bylo to jako facka na tvář, jako… _Nikdy mezi nimi neměl právoplatné místo, že ne?_

„Dozzzt!“ Belzebub praštil rukou do stolu a pak se prudce zvedl. „Nehodlám tu jen čekat na zzzvůj konec. Jzzzte si jizzztí, že tu není žádná ta… loď?“ Rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Nevíme? No, tak prohledáme pobřeží! A ty, Gabrieli,“ ukázal na něj prstem, „ty už zzzatraceně raději mlč!“

ooOoo

Venku se zvedl prudký vítr, do toho znovu začalo pršet, slunce zapadalo, a to byli sotva v polovině cesty.

Nebyla to žádná veselá výprava. Belzebub s Dagonem vedli, Azirafal, Crowley a Gabriel se šourali za nimi. Cítil se jako trosečník… Bez pomoci, bez vidiny konce, bez naděje…

Scházeli právě na pláž, schody vytesané do skály se vlnily a vypadaly zrádně. Stačil by jeden špatný krok a…

Azirafal se otočil za sebe, ale vypadalo to, že je poslední. Ani si neuvědomil, kdy se to stalo. Musí si pospíšit.

Vítr se opřel do skalisek, vlny šuměly, cítil slanost moře. A pak padl výstřel.

Viděl, jak se Belzebub sesunul k zemi.

ooOoo

Byli tam všichni. Nebylo přece možné, aby… Byli tam přece všichni! Dagon, Gabriel, Azirafal, Crowley. Všichni měli boty zanořené ve vlhkém písku. Byli tam všichni!

Dagon zatínal ruce do pěstí, klečel u Belzebubovy nehybné postavy a mumlal: „Nenenenenene.“

_Svěcená kulka, musela to být svěcená kulka_ , pomyslel si Azirafal. Smrákalo se, moře bylo hlučné a do toho všeho ještě ten vítr. Netušili, odkud výstřel přišel, skaliska poskytovala dobrý úkryt, a pokud tam někde ještě někdo…

„Musíme pryč,“ rozhodl okamžitě. „Musíme…“

Spěchali po schodech, celí udýchaní. Dagon jako první, Gabriel za ním. Azirafal a po něm Crowley. Hnalo je zoufalství.

V půlce cesty se Azirafal zastavil a snažil se vydýchat, nemo… tímhle tempem prostě nemohl dál… Crowley zůstal u něj, rty zarputile sevřené k sobě.

„Pojď,“ řekl pak a s rukou na jeho bedrech ho začal vést směrem k domu.

Už viděli průčelí a světla a pak…

„Ááááááááá!“

Výkřik bolesti a překvapení. A pak nic.

Viděli, jak Dagon doběhl, jak bral za kliku. A v tu chvíli se pod jeho nohama rozzářily nebeské symboly, vtáhly ho do sebe a on… zmizel.

Aktivní démonická past. _Proboha._

_Kdyby, kdyby tam došli dřív, kdyby…_

Azirafal pevně drapnul Crowleyho za klopy. „Jiný vchod, musíme jiným vchodem. Jenom ne tudy! Musíme…“

Crowley přikývl a popadl ho za ruku.

Černá královna a černý střelec byli pryč. Zbývali jen oni a… Gabriel.


	6. Část šestá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vrahem je...

Vlezli do salonku oknem, byla tam tma, světlo přicházelo jen z chodby, ale jakmile se nohama dotkli podlahy, ozvala se rána a něco zarachotilo. Crowley zavrávoral a chytil se stěny. Azirafal poplašeně vyjekl.

_Gabriel!_ Gabriel Crowleyho praštil pěstí.

Všichni se dívali na sebe. Crowleyho oči těkaly mezi nimi, Azirafal si uvědomil, že někde během toho náhlého zápasu přišel o brýle. Archandělovi se na čele perlil pot. Museli myslet na to stejné. Jeden z nich, musel to být jeden z nich! Ne Metatron! Jeden z nich! Už zbývala jen bílá královna s pěšcem a černý pěšák.

_Tři malincí černoušci šli ulovit lva, medvěd sežral jednoho, zbyli jenom dva._

„Vy! Byli jste to vy! Celou tu dobu jste to dělali společně!“ vyhrkl Gabriel a pak ustrašeně couvl, když mu došlo, že před ním oba stojí živí.

„Gabrieli, uklidni se!“ začal Azirafal a snažil se o nějaké utišující gesto, ale nezabíralo to. Pochyboval, že by v tu chvíli zabralo cokoliv.

„Neuklidním! Neuklidním se ani náhodou! Nebudu tady! Nemůžete mě nutit! Najdu cestu ven, povolám nebeské vojsko!“ křičel Gabriel.

Azirafal viděl, jak nad sebou zcela ztratil kontrolu. Jak celý bez sebe vyběhl z místnosti a slyšel, jak s odhodláním začal stoupat po schodech k pokojům, nebo možná na střechu. Chtěl ho zadržet. Musel ho zadržet, ale než se stačil pohnout, Crowley byl ten tam.

Azirafal ohromně zíral na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál, než se mu doslova ztratil před očima. On… on! _Ach ne…_

Z chodby bylo slyšet nezaměnitelný řev.

„Uhni mi z cesty, zrůdo! Při nejsvatější trojici, já jsem archanděl Gabriel a ty mi nemáš co poroučet!“

Azirafal nepřemýšlel a spěchal za hlasy, nemohl jinak. Rychle, rychle, než… Ve dveřích do chodby strnul. Nikdy neočekával, že by se mu naskytl takový pohled.

Gabriel stál celý roztřesený vzteky, možná i strachy v půlce schodiště, pravou rukou svíral zábradlí prsty doběla zatnutými a zíral nahoru do obličeje… Crowleyho, který se nad ním tyčil jako temný bůh pomsty s hořícím mečem v ruce.

_Plamenným mečem._

_Jeho_ plamenným mečem. Tím, kterého se kdysi dávno v rajské zahradě vzdal. Tím, který daroval lidem a pak jej na šest tisíc let ztratil z dohledu…

„Zmlkni, Gabrieli,“ procedil Crowley skrz zuby a Azirafal se zachvěl.

Ten hlas… _Crowleyho hlas_ … čišel z něj chlad. Za celý svůj život… za celý svůj život neslyšel Crowleyho promluvit takovým tónem.

„Nemáš právo se mnou takhle mluvit, démone!“

„Mlč!“ vyplivl Crowley a jeho zlaté oči se rozhořely v barvě plamenů. „Jsi pokrytec, tyran a lhář. Jsi vinen zaslepeností a mocichtivostí. Neváhal jsi pro vyplnění svých nabubřelých cílů zraňovat nevinné! Ničit jejich životy!“

„Jsem posel Boží! To já vystupuji jeho jménem! Jsem archanděl!“

„Nejsi nic než prach na té nejšpinavější cestě a hned ti to dokážu!“

Azirafal s hrůzou sledoval, jak Crowley pozvedl ruku třímající meč do výšky a pak jí rychle máchl před sebou. Gabrielova hlava se rozkutálela po schodišti jako nějaký pouťový míč, fialové oči otevřené, neschopné přijmout svůj osud…

„Crowley, ne, _Crowley_ …“ Krev mu bušila ve spáncích a on spíš cítil, než slyšel, že vyslovil ta slova, zatímco ochablé tělo jeho nadřízeného dopadlo na schodiště. Zatímco plamenný meč dál zářil v plné síle. Zatímco Crowleyho oči hořely pekelným plamenem.

Chvějící se rukou se dotkl zábradlí a nespouštěje oči z Crowleyho tváře začal pomalu stoupat nahoru. Neměl strach o sebe, vlastně už neměl strach vůbec. Bylo to všechno tak _neskutečné…_

Když stanul na plošině, Crowleyho oči se k němu stále upínaly a Azirafal viděl, že ten plamen v nich pohasíná. Teď to byl Crowley, kdo se obával, co se stane. Byl to strach z odvržení, jistota tak obrovská, že…

Nadechl se a pomalu k němu natáhl ruku.

A Crowley ho nechal. Dovolil mu sevřít jílec svého meče. Propustil ho. Dobrovolně. Nebránil se. Tak strašlivý a přitom povolný a mírný. Azirafal by se mohl rozmáchnout a vykonat rozsudek tady a teď a Crowley by ani nehnul brvou. To vědomí tolik bolelo.

Azirafal se zadíval na tu známou tíhu ve své dlani, sevřel meč pevněji. Bylo to tak zvláštní… Bylo to _tak dávno…_

Nechal svůj meč vyhasnout.

Slyšel, jak Crowley zalapal po dechu, zvedl k němu zrak.

Azirafal polkl. Deset bytostí na ostrově, dva pěšáci zbývali. „Metatron… Metatron tu měl být také,“ pronesl do ticha.

Démon přikývl nespouštěje z něj oči. Mírný, krotký. _To všechno jsi udělal kvůli mně? Tolik pro tebe znamenám?_

„Ano!“ zachrčel. „Ten bastard se úlisně vykroutil jako had!“

Azirafal přikývl. _Tak proto_. „A co pak?“ zeptal se tiše, klidně. Najednou se cítil tak klidně. Jako by se v něm naplno rozlil nebeský ráj. „A co pak, Crowley? Kdybych tu nebyl, co by se stalo pak?“

Crowley se zmateně zamračil. Tuhle otázku zřejmě neočekával. Spíš Boží pomstu z jeho rukou a rychlou smrt, nebo pomalou smrt… anebo přehršel jiných otázek a pak smrt. Bůh mu byl svědkem, že by na to Azirafal měl možná plné právo. Ale on jinou odpověď nepotřeboval, teď a tady ne.

„Jakou smrt sis pro sebe vyvolil, můj milý?“

ooOoo

Vystoupali po schodech, vešli do Azirafalova pokoje.

Crowley se usadil na ustlanou postel, ruce podél těla, hlavu sklopenou. Vypadal vyčerpaně.

Azirafal odložil meč v koutě, nalil si víno, připravil druhou skleničku a tu mu vtiskl do dlaně.

A pak se usadil do křesla. Čekal.

„Kulku…“ pronesl pak Crowley do ticha. „Mám… mám ještě jednu svěcenou kulku.“

Azirafal přikývl. Ach jistě. _Zvolil bys smrt vlastní rukou, že ano?_

„Ty…“ Crowley k němu zvedl zlaté oči. „Ty se nezeptáš _proč_?“

Azirafal se smutně pousmál. „Vím proč.“

Crowley polkl, znovu svěsil hlavu. „Hastur a Ligur,“ začal tiše, jako by to musel říct, jako by se nedokázal zastavit, už ne, „chvástali se, jak se tě jednou zbaví, jak ti to tam podpálí stejně, jako to udělali v klášteře v Tadfieldu. Že za sebe dostanou metál. Michael celou tu dobu donášel. Uriel a Sandalfon, oni tě…“ Crowley k němu zvedl zoufale oči, „oni ti ublížili, oni tě… zranili. Oni všichni, všichni ti andělé se tě pokusili zabít! Ty to nevíš, nebyl jsi tam, ale kdyby mohli, kdybychom se nevyměnili, byli by… _v pekelných plamenech_ , byli by…“ Crowley se musel nadechnout, sklenička v jeho sevření se zaleskla, Azirafal ho nechal pokračovat. „Gabriel si to zasloužil, zmetek jeden! Do poslední chvíle nepřiznal, že něco provedl! A Belzebub a Dagon, Princ pekel a vládce záznamů. Celou tu dobu jim šlo jen o pomstu a mně… _nám_ nedali šanci. Žádná obhajoba, žádné… Ne. Jen rychlý proces, špinavá vana a svěcená voda, kterou tam donesl sám Michael čerstvě z Nebes. A Metatron… ó velký hlas Boží, který neslyšel Jeho slova už pěkných pár tisíc let, on… on…“

„Já vím,“ přisvědčil Azirafal a Crowley se přerývavě nadechl.

„Co… co se mnou teď uděláš?“

Azirafal odložil skleničku, pomalu k němu přešel. Odložil i druhou skleničku stranou, Crowley stejně nevypadal, že by se chtěl napít. Ty zlaté oči na něm spočívaly bázlivě. Klekl si před ním, vzal jeho ruku do dlaní, byla jako led. _Och, Crowley…_

„Jak jsi to udělal?“ zašeptal Azirafal a Crowley přikývl, jako by takovou otázku očekával.

Zadíval se na stěnu. „Když jsi mi před pěti lety řekl, že…“ Nádech, výdech, nádech… výdech.

„Když jsem tě opustil,“ pronesl Azirafal tu velkou pravdu.

„Ano, uhm… když se to stalo, byl jsem ztracený. Byl jsem sám. Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. A pak mi došlo, že ti museli nějak ublížit, něco… Ne, že mě by nepotrestali, ale znám ty nebeský parchanty, snaží se schovávat za milost Boží, ale jsou vlastně daleko horší než my tam Dole.“

Azirafal přikývl, nechal ho, ať pokračuje.

„Takže když mi Belzebub náležitě vyčinil a nechal vyplynout, že s tebou udělali Nahoře něco podobného, začal jsem přemýšlet, co dál. Jak to napravit… A pak mě napadlo, že jedinou možností je Smrt.“

„Sešel ses s Azraelem…“

„Není to až tak složité, jak to zní. Koneckonců, jak sám řekl, všichni se za ním jednou zastavíme, jedni dřív a jiní později, a on tu bude navěky, i kdyby po všech ostatních bylo vale.“

Azirafal mu stiskl ruku na znamení, že poslouchá.

„Takže…“ nádech, „domluvil jsem se s Azraelem, že… že mu vypomůžu, že se na pět let stanu andělem smrti a na konci té doby, že mi zase on pomůže s _mou_ odplatou. Rozeslat dopisy bylo až směsně jednoduché, a jakmile jste byli tady, Azrael vás kosou odstřihl od vaší moci, všechny až na mne. A pak už to chtělo jen dobré načasování…“

„Ale svěcená voda…“

Crowley k němu sklonil hlavu. „Existují gumové rukavice.“

„Svatá záře…“

Crowley na sebe ukázal rukou a na rtech mu zahrál úsměv. „Anděl smrti v zácviku.“

„Šíp s pekelným hrotem, andělská čepel, svěcená kulka…“

„Směšně jednoduché… věděl jsi, že kupříkladu jen v Anglii existuje nejeden černý trh s okultními předměty? Třebaže andělskou čepel mi museli doručit od nějakých dvou kluků až z Ameriky…“

„A tohle místo?“

„Ostrov otroků? Zdálo se mi to příhodné. Všichni jsme tak nějak otroky svého pána…“

Azirafal přikývl, zvedl se a usadil se na postel vedle něj. „Co se stane teď? Máš i pro mě nějaký plán?“

Crowley k němu zvedl vyděšený obličej. „Samozřejmě, že ne! Anděli, nemáš ani tušení, jaké to pro mě bylo, když jsem zjistil, že jsi tu taky. Anděli, ty si myslíš, ty si…“

Azirafal ho vzal za ruku a přinutil ho pohlédnout mu do očí. „Tiše, klid. _Dýchej_ …“

Crowleyho oči po něm těkaly jako oči laně lapené do kouta. Ale podvolil se. Vždycky se podvolil. Kolikrát za jejich život se jím jen nechal vést?

_Vždycky…_

„Co je… Azrael nikdy nechce nic zadarmo. Čeho se ještě musíš vzdát?“

Crowley odvrátil zrak a zadíval se do svého klína.

„Crowley, co je to, co od tebe Azrael ještě chce?“

Ale Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. Ne. Dobře. S tím se dá pracovat. Ještě naposledy…

„Crowley, co je to?“

Crowley polkl, nadechl se. Odhodlal se. „Azrael řekl, že se mu líbí má křídla. To je to, co chce. Chce si vzít má křídla, protože ta jeho už prý neslouží tak dobře, jak by měla…“

Azirafal vydechl. „A ty…“

„Dám mu je,“ řekl Crowley bez zaváhání a zvedl k němu hlavu. „Dal bych mu cokoliv, o co by požádal. Vzdát se křídel není zas tak…“

„ _Crowley_ …“

„Tebe ne… tebe bych mu nikdy nedal. A on to ví. Ani jsme se o to nemuseli přít…“

„Ach, Crowley…“ zašeptal Azirafal, ale démon jen trhnul svými úzkými rameny.

„Ty se… ty se mě nebojíš? Všechny tady jsem přece…“

„Ne…“ odpověděl Azirafal a zavrtěl hlavou. Crowley zamrkal. Azirafal mu přiložil ruku k tváři, prsty lehce obejmul jeho bradu, vzdálenost mezi nimi jen centimetry. „Crowley, nikdy… _nikdy_ na mě někdo nemyslel tak jako ty. A já tě znám celý svůj život, já nemám, čeho bych se bál…“

„Ale Boží hněv…“

„Nemyslím si, že přijde.“

„To nemůžeš vědět,“ odpověděl Crowley trucovitě.

„Ne, ale věřím v to…“ zašeptal Azirafal a pak ho políbil, lehce, dotek rtů jako vánek v letním vzduchu. A pak další. A ještě jeden. Důraznější, hlubší. Omotal své paže kolem Crowleyho těla a přitáhl si ho blíž.

A démon šel. Šel by za ním na kraj světa, kdyby jen řekl. A teď a tady k tomu i došlo.

ooOoo

„Zavolej ho, chtěl bych s ním mluvit,“ pronesl Azirafal.

Byli venku před domem, oblohu zaplňovaly mraky. Crowleyho očima se mihl strach, ale Azirafal stiskl jeho ruku a nedovolil tomu strachu propuknout naplno.

_„Azraeli.“_

Netrvalo to dlouho a vzduch před nimi se zatetelil. Zjevila se postava v černém hávu, obličej zcela zastřený.

„CROWLEY, AZIRAFALE,“ pronesl dutým hlasem, „VIDÍM, ŽE SE VÁŠ VÍKEND VYDAŘIL.“

„Azraeli, anděli smrti,“ chopil se slova Azirafal, „až ti Crowley předá svá křídla, propustíš ho ze svých služeb a bude jeho dluh splacen?“

„ANO.“

„A čím pak bude?“

Crowley se zamračil, ale od Azraela k nim dolehlo pobavení.

„VÍDÍM, ŽE JSI SVÁ LÉTA NA ZEMI NEPROMARNIL, AZIRAFALE. DOBRÁ TEDY. AŽ SE CROWLEY VZDÁ SVÝCH KŘÍDEL, JEHO POUTA S NEBESKOU BRÁNOU SE ZPŘETRHAJÍ NADOBRO A ON UŽ NEBUDE ANI ANDĚLEM, ANI DÉMONEM.“

Azirafal přikývl. Crowley cuknul hlavou, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale Azirafal ho posunkem umlčel.

„Dobře tedy,“ pronesl Azirafal, „a co bys řekl na to, kdybys za dnešní den získal ještě jedna křídla navíc?“

Crowley otevřel ústa dokořán a Azrael, pokud to jen u něj bylo možné, se pousmál. „ŘEKL BYCH, ŽE MÁ KŘÍDLA BUDOU POTÉ KRÁSNĚJŠÍ NEŽ VŠECHNY DIVY SVĚTA, JEN ŠKODA, ŽE JE ŽÁDNÝ ŽIVÝ NEZAHLÉDNE...“


	7. Část sedmá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozuzlení...

Stáli na břehu, Ostrov otroků se všemi svými hrůzami se tyčil v dálce před nimi. Drželi se za ruce. Křečovitě. Bolest ze ztráty křídel a nebeské výsosti ještě stále nevyprchala. Azirafal nikdy nezapomene, co se tu stalo, a Crowley ještě asi ani nedokázal pochopit, že se to všechno _doopravdy_ událo…

Před třemi dny byl jejich život v troskách. Nyní je v troskách asi nebeská i pekelná byrokracie, ale on nelitoval. Změna musela jednou přijít.

Uslyšel kroky. Někdo se k nim připojil. Nějací… lidé.

„Crowley, Azirafale,“ promluvil ženský hlas a Azirafal se za ním otočil.

„Ana-Anatéma? A Newtone?“ vydechl šokovaně. Teď už věděl, kde toho taxikáře a kapitánku lodi viděl. Jak to, že si to neuvědomil dřív?

„Ehm, jen Newt, prosím,“ ošil se hnědovlasý muž s brýlemi, který stál vedle Anatémy, čarodějky s uhlovou hřívou a velmi bystrýma očima. Oba je znal. Oba je viděl před pěti lety v Tadfieldu.

„Vy jste… vy jste součástí toho všeho?“ zeptal se a cítil, že se Crowley z jeho sevření vysmekl. Zůstal u něj. Utvořili malý hlouček.

Anatéma se pousmála. „Jako zaujatá strana jsme cítili povinnost pomoci…“

„S přepravou?“ zeptal se Azirafal udiveně.

„To taky,“ dodala dívka a spiklenecky se usmála.

Azirafal polkl. Nevěděl vlastně, nakolik se chce a může vyptávat. Bylo to všechno tak… „A vám to… nevadí?“

Anatéma si odfrkla, i když Newt se zatvářil trochu rozpačitě. Crowley po jeho boku zašoupal nohama a pak na ty dva postupně namířil prsty. „Čarodějka. Bývalý lovec čarodějnic,“ doplnil věcným hlasem.

„Ach, ano, ano, jistě,“ řekl Azirafal a rozpačitě se rozhlédl po okolí.

„A kromě toho, je to jen dočasné,“ vložila se do toho Anatéma.

„Dočasné?“

„Och, vidím, že ti Crowley ještě neřekl o své poslední dohodě s astrálním aspektem. Ale to nevadí, časem se dozvíte všechno.“

Nastalo mlčení. Azirafal měl tolik otázek. Tolik… Ale opanoval se. „Doopravdy dočasné?“ zeptal se nakonec a otočil se na Crowleyho.

„Ano,“ pousmál se Crowley a pak se ďábelsky ušklíbl, „ale aktuálně velmi, _velmi_ fatální.“

„Ehm, jestli smím,“ ozval se Newt a pak Azirafalovi věnoval opatrný pohled. „Když jsem tě viděl mezi nimi ve svém autě, ehm, no prostě, když…“

Anatéma vzala svého muže za ruku. „Já myslím, že Newt se snaží říct, že jsi byl trochu překvapením dne. Ale vlastně ne neočekávaným. Karty mi neustále tvrdily, že se do všeho ještě zamotá žolík.“

Ach… nejprve pěšák a teď ještě _žolík_. _Chmmm._

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se Crowley a Azirafal přikývl. Vlastně ano. Vlastně – kupodivu – _ano_.

„Pojedeme jejich taxíkem?“

Ale Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. „Mám tu vlastní odvoz. Pamatuješ si Bentley, nebo snad ne?“

_Ach ano, jistě. Jako by vzrušení nebylo za poslední dobu už dost…_

Dali Anatémě a Newtonovi sbohem a pak vykročili směrem k autu. „Takže oni jsou stále spolu?“

Crowley přisvědčil. „Vzali se před čtyřmi lety.“

„A… Adam a Warlock? Já… měl jsem je zkontrolovat, ale nedokázal jsem… já…“

Crowely ho vzal za ruku, pevně ji stiskl. „Adam je hodný hoch, má velké plány do budoucna.“

„Plné robotů a mimozemských lodí?“ zeptal se Azirafal pochybovačně.

Crowley se pousmál. „Možná…“

„A… Warlock?“

„Odešel s rodiči zpátky do Ameriky. A co jsem slyšel, hodlá se jednoho dne stát senátorem a vládnout světu.“

_Oh…_ „Doopravdy?“

„Kdo ví… Kdo jsem já, abych mu hatil sny, no ne?“

ooOoo

_O jedenáct let později_

Sluneční paprsky ho šimravě hřály na tváři. Bylo ráno. Vlastně už celkem pozdní ráno. Ale to nevadilo, nebylo kam spěchat. Mají před sebou ještě několik příjemných dnů, než se podzimu zachce naplno převzít vládu.

Rozkošnicky se přetočil na záda, protáhl se a s rukama nad hlavou se ještě více zanořil do měkkých polštářů. Začal si spánek naplno užívat. Stulený v příjemném teple postele. Odpočatý. Sytý…

Ach, ne, vlastně ne.

Spíš _nenasytný._

Štíhlé prsty přejely po kůži jeho nahých stehen a on se zachvěl. Ta tam byla ranní rozespalost. Naplno ji nahradilo očekávání.

Nechal oči zatvrzele zavřené. Dech přinutil ke klidu.

Šikovné prsty rozjely svou neústupnou hru. Systematicky ničily jeho klid. Škádlily jeho boky, zajížděly do těch nejintimnějších krajin. Dobré. _Ach…_

A pak přišly ty rty…

Azirafal přečetl tolik knih a tolik z nich promlouvalo o lásce. Ale když… ale když se mohl koupat v její záři, na výsostech pozornosti, bylo to skoro jako v Nebi.

_Ne…_

Lepší. Bylo to lepší než v Nebi.

Jeho oči za víčky maně těkaly. Dech se mu v ústech zrychlil. Jeho prsty dávno ztratily svou uvolněnost a raději se zatínaly do pelesti nad hlavou.

Sváděný…

Sváděný mistrem svého oboru.

_Ano…_

Crowley se dotýkal jeho těla rozvážně a jistě. Rozdmýchával vášeň. _Bylo to tak…_

S výkřikem otevřel oči. Nemohl… už se nemohl udržet.

Crowleyho oči na něj hleděly, dokonale soustředěné, úsměv na jeho tváři lišácký a tak nějak… něžný.

_Lásko…_

Azirafal ho popadl za ramena a strhnul ho k sobě do náruče. Políbil ho.

Bez ohledu na to, co všechno ztratil, bez ohledu na to, co se stalo, byl za těch posledních jedenáct let šťastnější než kdykoliv předtím. Zase se cítil… _celý…_

Crowley se do toho polibku usmál.

ooOoo

Zanechali South Downs za sebou a zamířili na severovýchod. Bylo to překvapení, výlet. Slunce je hřálo do tváří, zatímco se Bentley zvesela proháněl po křivolakých silničkách mezi lukami.

Zase se do svého domku vrátí. Do života, který si tam vytvořili, ale teď je jejich cesta vedla jinam.

Po hodině Crowley zaparkoval. Dojeli do malého městečka, stanuli před místní školou. Do schůzky jim prý zbývala ještě chvilka.

Vystoupili a čekali. Crowley se opíral o lesklý povrch automobilu, vystavený paprskům, a vsakoval do sebe sluneční teplo. Hadí způsoby nikdy nevymizí… Azirafal se pousmál.

A pak uslyšel ten hlas.

„Azirafale. Crowley?! Rád vás opět vidím!“

Azirafal se otočil a uviděl ze vchodu školy přicházet mladého, světlovlasého muže s deskami v ruce a obklopeného aurou… moci. Ale to se lehce dalo zaměnit za charisma. Adam… vyrostl a zmužněl. Stal se z něj…

Azirafal se zasmál. „Ty učíš tady? Ze všech míst na světě ses rozhodl učit v sousední vesnici?“

Adam Young, bývalý antikrist, současný učitel, pokrčil rameny. „Mám to tu rád.“

„To vidím. Ale, Crowley, říkal jsi, že má Adam velké plány do budoucna! Nemělo to mít něco společného s roboty a mimozemskými loděmi?“

Adam se usmál a kývl směrem k budově, v jejíž oknech byly vylepené obrázky těch nejrůznějších dětských fantazií. „A není snad?“

Azirafala naplnilo vnitřní vědomí štěstí a došlo mu, že není jediný, komu se toho podařilo dosáhnout. I Adam našel svůj cíl.

Crowley se k nim připojil. S očekáváním se znovu zadíval ke vchodu do budovy školy.

Zaslechli ruch. Děti z prvních tříd se právě rozprchávaly domů. Byli mezi nimi hoši i děvčata, s vlasy světlými i tmavými, kučeravými, rovnými i spletenými do roztodivných copánků. Těšili se na odpoledne plné rošťáren.

Všichni tři se na ně dívali, jako by nemohli odtrhnout zrak. Dětská radost.

A pak…

Pak. _Ach…_

Pak je Azirafal uviděl.

„Pospěš si, Gabe!“ křikl jeden z hochů.

„No jo, Sandy,“ přišla odpověď od světlovlasého chlapce.

„Zase budete s Mikem a Uri něco podnikat?“ ozvala se černovlasá dívka s červenou čepicí hopsající na druhé straně.

„Možná. Co myslíš, Dagu?“

„Co já?“ ozval se oslovený hoch. „Hlavně co tady Hasty a Lily!“

„Neříkej mi tak,“ ozval se zřejmě ten, co mu říkali ‚Lily‘.

„No tak Ligy!“

„To taky ne.“

„Hej, hej, hej!“ pronesla ta černovlasá dívka autoritativně. „Tak půjdete na hřiště nebo ne?“

„Samo, Bee.“

„Jasně.“

„Proč ne?“

Byl to cvrkot. Pod těmi velkými batohy plnými knih je skoro nebylo vidět. Azirafal z nich nedokázal spustit oči.

„Máme to tu pěknou chásku, no ne?“ usmál se Adam a Azirafal k němu trochu roztřeseně otočil. Obraz před očima se mu zamlžoval.

Pak se zhluboka nadechl a chytil Crowleyho za ruku. „Dočasné? Bylo to skutečně _dočasné?_ Dal jsi jim… Pět let byli… stejně jako my v nicotě… A pak…“

„A pak se narodili znovu jako lidé,“ odpověděl Crowley a samolibě se zazubil.

Azirafal ho sevřel v náručí a políbil ho na tvář. Nemohl jinak.

„Celkem to sedí, no ne?“ otočil se na něj Adam. „Tolik lidmi pohrdali, až se stali jedněmi z nich.“

Ještě chvíli se dívali za skupinkou odcházejících prvňáků, na tu energií sršící, zvláštně sourodou chásku, než všichni nasedli do Bentley a vyrazili pryč.

Bylo odpoledne. Babí léto. Vesnička si pomalu žila svým pokorným životem. A prostor před školou i parkoviště se na chvíli vyprázdnilo.

Jeden anděl a jeden démon už byli pryč. Zmizeli všem z očí.

A po nich… po nich na tom místě nezbylo už nic…

**KONEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Pokračování příště (povídka bude aktualizovaná pravidelně).


End file.
